Secretos Compartidos(Ginny-Ron 18)
by rowin79
Summary: Amores como este se dan contadas veces, lo sé, yo no comprendía el porqué, jamás imagine lo que puede transformarte, hacer olvidarte…amores que son capaces de crear un pacto tan fuerte que parece inquebrantable…esta es nuestra historia, la pagina de mi vida que compartí con él...con mi hermano...con Ron.
1. Introducción

Si has leído lo **Imposible…Posible** y **Develando el vuelo del ave fénix** comprenderás esta parte de la historia con el mismo principio pero en contexto diferente, si no lo has hecho te invito a conocer esta historia llena de sentimientos, debilidades, sacrificios y renuncias para poder ser libres entre amores que arrastran.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.

Solo mayores de Edad por su contenido.

**Incesto.**

**Spoilers.**

**rowin**

Secretos compartidos.

**Introducción.**

Esta historia no se conto del todo, esta parte de la historia solo la sabemos mi hermano y yo…son esos tipos de lazos inquebrantables, son esas cosas que no se nombran porque no son entendidas, porque son juzgadas, pero a nuestra defensa he de decir que cuando todo esto comenzó…cuando todo eso paso no estábamos consientes de ello…después…después fue distinto…es una clase de amor que no se olvida porque cuando despiertas entre la nube purpurea , después de vivir sumergida en ella semanas que quisieras años…aun queda rastros en la piel. Nos costaría trabajo…más a él perdonarse…perdonarme…porque Yo no me arrepiento de esta parte de mi vida.

Harry y yo nos casamos ya hace mas de cuatro años, me sentía feliz y dichosa de casarme con el amor de mi vida…era tan feliz entonces…parece tan lejano ahora…Ron se caso con Hermione hace ya más de un año, Ella, con quien me uniría un lazo especial tan intangible, tan trasparente y tan cómplice…no me juzgo…quizá porque no se lo ocultaría, y por ello me atrevo a contar esta parte de la historia a pena de ser juzgada.

Yo perdí un hijo bajo circunstancias adversas, creyendo por mucho tiempo que era responsable de ello, aun lo creía hace días pero entonces paso que me sumergí en un infierno tan cruel y tan voraz que pensé dejarme morir…pero apareció él…mi hermano…Ron…y me sostuve sin evitar de su cariño y todo cambio…él fue capaz de cruzar el inframundo un día por mi…y ahora lo hago yo por él al no concebir mi vida si me faltara…

Y me refleje en su mirada, en esos ojos tan azules y brillantes como el cielo mismo…y le ame como no creí amarle, de esa manera que una mujer puede amar a un hombre cuando las barreras son quebrantadas por otros y son restauradas bajo el cielo estrellado…aun cuando Ron ame a otra mujer y yo crea amar a otro hombre…aun cuando él sea mi hermano y yo la suya…es complicado…es distinto…

Hermano Sol…hermana Luna…guía mis pasos hasta encontrarte…

**Ginny.**


	2. Cap 1 El Origen

Secretos compartidos.

**Cap.1 El Origen.**

**- Ginny-**

Todo comenzó por un deseo, un pacto inquebrantable y mi profunda soledad y egoísmo al atar a Hermione a darme el hijo que me habían arrebatado, engendrado con su mejor amigo y por el que no se pensó un hecho tal, mi hermano…Ron al verme perdida concedería por su gran amor y debilidad ceder y tragarse su orgullo, sus celos incontenibles y su lugar a Harry…si…suena tan absurdo e irreal pero así fue y así ocurrió.

Luna, Neville, Nora y Pablo serian testigos y guardianes de un secreto que modifico no solo nuestras vidas, las de ellos también al sumergirse entre la nube purpurea y dar un giro inesperado a sus vidas.

Solo que entonces Yo no pensé a bien lo que esto acarrearía, Harry que la idolatraba en lo más profundo de su ser y que siendo ella la que nunca lo abandono ni la que lo obligara alejarse sufriría su calvario en el proceso de gestación al ver a esa nueva mujer, porque la vería como mujer con otro hombre el cual era no solo su mejor amigo, con el que existía una relación de hermandad , yo podía leerlo en sus ojos, y la rabia que sentía por Ron al ser capaz de frenar sus impulsos naturales lo tenían al borde de sus propios demonios, terminaría adorando aun más a Hermione, y entonces le deteste y si soy honesta la odie porque yo había sido marcada por un accidente y un suceso mas…no podría tener más hijos.

Hay que tonta fui entonces en creerlo, pero resumiré esa parte que ya se conto, Harry y Yo nos perdonamos con el paso de los meses, reconocimos nuestros errores y nuestras debilidades…Hermione traería a la vida a Rose y a James quienes serian nuestro motor en la vida para los cuatro. Mas el Ministerio y un grupo llamado La Elite tenían otro fin y jugaron con la fortaleza de mi hermano por ser quien miraba sobre esa nube purpurea de la nos cegaría al resto. Pretendían aniquilarlo por una historia grotesca que se dijo compartió conmigo en otro mundo, en otro paralelo donde un hermano tomo a su hermana a la fuerza y por el que quedarían marcados al engendrar a un hijo producto de ese deseo insano y odio infundado por los dos…condenados a perecer y llenar de sombras el mundo que los rodea… pero eso…eso está por cambiar…por cambiarnos…cruzaríamos fronteras en este mundo para reencontrarnos.

Sigo los pasos de Ron bajo el acuerdo previo con Hermione, es de madrugada y nos hemos encontrado en el lobby del hotel donde permanecimos. Ella y Harry se irán por la mañana en otro camino, hemos tenido que separarnos, pero si no lo hiciéramos nuestros hijos Rose y James no serian recuperados…a mi…a Ron y a mí, nos corresponde poner el equilibrio ante las sombras de la nube purpurea que se avecina y que clama a gritos cada partícula de nuestros hijos…de esos hijos que yo no engendre pero que considero propios.

-Ginny…sé lo complicado que resulta…no dejes que otros decidan por ti, ten la fortaleza para cruzar esas barreras que les han impuesto, Yo no puedo intervenir…esa historia no me pertenece, no me corresponde…pero cuando él sea consiente no permitas que se odie…

-Hermione… ¿porque no me juzgas?

-Ginny, sería absurdo que lo hiciera, si tu no lo hiciste conmigo…

-¿Y Harry?... ¿que pasara con lo nuestro?...esta noche ha sido perfecta, después de tanto tiempo…Harry y yo estuvimos juntos…

-Deberá comprenderlo como lo hizo Ron con él…

-Tengo miedo…te juro que tengo miedo…

-Lo sé…- me abrazo, sé que es difícil para ella también, pero nuestro objetivo es más fuerte, Recuperar a Ron, el taxi espera, una maleta cuelga de mi hombro, una herida reciente por un enfrentamiento contra quienes lo alejaron de nosotros está fresca, me quejo un poco, he decidido no despertar a Harry, para que…si viera en sus ojos verdes la suplica de no irme, lo que representa mi desaparición, ¿Cómo decirle que sin Ron no podemos seguir?...lo sabe…quizá por eso anoche me hiso sentir mujer de nuevo bajo sus brazos…una promesa…retornar nuestros pasos -

-Lo buscare hasta por debajo de las piedras porque ahora sé que él me buscaría de igual manera…

-¡Ginny!- grito fuerte, corrió hasta mí y me abrazo de nueva cuenta- no te culpes por amarlo…solo es una clase distinta…solo eso…tráelo de vuelta a casa…por favor Ginny… regrésame a Ron.- en ese momento me pareció absurdo que me pidiera algo que era suyo-

-No digas tonterías Hermy…Ron no tiene ojos ni corazón para amar a otra mujer como a ti…Te lo aseguro.

-No comprendes aun…-suspiro- no están solos, recuérdalo…aun a la distancia estaremos…ve…el taxi espera.

Subí al taxi, gire sobre el asiento trasero, la vi derrumbarse al piso húmedo, sobre sus rodillas, me estrujo el corazón verla de esa manera, ella había sido la columna vertebral de nuestra "familia", la que dio, la que cedió, la que creo vida por nosotros y la que tuvo que dejarles a resguardo para terminar de reconstruir nuestras vidas. Antes de que diera vuelta el auto y se perdiera de vista, levante mis ojos al balcón de una habitación, Harry asomaba, quise llorar, me gire para no verle, Yo sabía que no me bajaría de ese taxi, no importaba si me lo pidiera…no desistiría, se lo debía a Hermione, se lo debía a mi hermano.

Estoy en la estación de tren, solo llevo mi mochila, la herida va cicatrizando, mis piernas se bambolean esperando mi turno, indecisa a donde ir porque solo me guía el instinto y la buena suerte, olvide mi mapa y aunque intentara regresar al hotel ya no los encontraría, solo recuerdo que George me dijo por teléfono que esperara en este sitio y mantuviera los ojos bien abiertos. Cabecee sin remedio, el no dormir y sentir el cuerpo cansado no ayudaba, pero algo se movió en mi interior, me siento distinta, he visto pasar un hombre alto, un hombre que hiso acelerar mi corazón, su cabello ahora es cobrizo, corrí tras él, tropecé con unas maletas, di de cara al piso, quise matar al imbécil que se cruzo en mi camino, el hombre que seguía ha partido en un tren del que no me permitieron abordar.

Debí cambiar mi boleto para el siguiente tren de esa misma partida, me dirigí al sanitario, saque mi varita, según George debo de cambiar mi apariencia para pasar "inadvertidos"…

_-Ginny, no seas tonta, pelirrojos no abundan, los que los metieron en ese embrollo esperan a dos pelirrojos…no sé…rubia, morena…castaña…no…menor castaña no…_

-¿Y porque no?

_-Porque no…supón tu que te confundan con Hermione…¿quieres que te confundan con Hermione?_

-No seas Idiota…solo un ciego nos confundiría…soy más alta y más bonita jejejeje- dije esto a broma, pero mi interlocutor no lo tomo así-

_-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que eres bonita?…salvo al cegato de tu marido._

_-_Tarado- colgué.

Ni le pregunte a George la insistencia de esto último ni de cómo se había enterado, rogaba que mis padres no supiesen esa parte, no sabría como mirarles a los ojos, según Hermione el que sucediera seria la diferencia, enterraríamos esta verdad para que no saliera a la luz e hiciera daño. No hay coincidencias ni errores, estoy cerca de dar con sus pasos, tres meses sin saber de él… nuestra historia está por comenzar.

-**-Ron**-

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizá los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años, y estos en una eternidad, soy un viajero solitario a pesar de estar acompañado, sigo pasos a través de un relato, quiero cansar tanto mi cuerpo para no soñar. Por un momento quise que me detuvieran, lo que se debatían en mi interior me ensombreció, que sentido tenia, toda la noche camine sin descanso, sin rumbo fijo, escuchando pasos tras de mí, ¿querrían que me adentrara más al espeso bosque y matarme? , el ulular de lechuzas se oían, juro que cuando pise tierra libre, el viento comenzó a golpear con fuerza, la lluvia cubrió como manto, resbale repetidas ocasiones sobre el barro, mi pulso se acelero, me incorporaba solo por la espantosa sensación de que eso fuera yo, no me disparaban, quizá el propio tormento que llevaba me hiriera más que la maldición cruciatus.

¿Cómo regresar a casa?, mi corazón me murmuraba pero mi mente jugaba conmigo, trayéndome los recuerdos de un cuerpo que poseí , de una melena rojiza que acaricie y unos ojos chocolate en los que me refleje, y yo no quería recordarlo, pero era como si mi raciocinio me abandonara, y ya no veía a Hermione, veía a Ginny, Hermione se distorsionaba, y la veía reír, era feliz lejos de mí, pero nunca me miraba, por un extraño suceso, sus ojos no me miraban y Harry era quien disponía de cuanto creí para mi, solo mi hija se aferraba , la escuchaba respirar cuando en otro tiempo la mecí, y los ojos de un hijo eran los que me pedían que lo buscase, la tormenta arrecio, la humedad helada se comenzaba a colar por mis huesos, me detuve un par de veces con las ganas de volver un alimento que no llevaba.

Me estremecía, cielos, ¡temblaba! y fue justo cuando paso, numerosos ruidos, pisadas que indicaban persecuciones, personas que pasaban a mi lado buscando algo, pero era como si no existiera, hasta que los rayos plateados de la luna me tocaron, voces me gritaban que rodara, sonidos secos, el caos me impedía reconocerlos, me quite de encima cuerpos, pero era como si me hubiese quedado ciego, algo se impacto con mucha fuerza en mi dirección, solo pude cubrirme el rostro por la gigantesco resplandor, como si fuesen destellos de fuegos artificiales y acero lacerar mi piel, rebotaron contra mí, un sonido sorpresivo de mi garganta, algo cálido que bajaba por mi pecho, recuerdo dar un paso, me deslice , voces, voces, y unos brazos que detuvieron mi caída, unos ojos conocidos, fue todo lo que recordé antes de caer en un vacio.

Lo siguiente parecía una pesadilla, pero se sentía tan real, una proyección de cine muggle.

-¡Ha despertado!- _medio escuche, una voz de mujer, unas manos, pero un dolor que arde e inmoviliza me impediría levantarme_-

-No sé cómo has podido armar ese alboroto, tirarme a mí, a Charly más de dos veces y justo ahora no te puedes ni mover, aun no entiendo como saliste vivo, te juro que no lo entiendo, pero gracias al cielo que fue así o estaríamos bailando sobre tu tumba hermanito.

-mmmm- _y no hablaba porque solo quejidos salían de mis labios, hiso un gesto con la cabeza y lo seguí enfocando, esa mujer ponía unas cosas sobre una rudimentaria mesa, preste atención, estábamos en una cabaña de madera, dos pelirrojos me resultaban familiares, pero esa mujer, la que me veía con sus ojos purpura, hablaba con ellos, quise gritar que no confiaran , mis piernas no me respondían, lo único que conseguí fue rodarme y sentir una herida abrirse, que esfuerzo harían para levantar un cuerpo desmadejado, cuando vi lo que esa bruja sacaba gruñí._

-Ron, cálmate o te dolerá más...muerde algo, George usa uno de tus artefactos y silencia las paredes, gritara tanto que la tormenta querrá elevar el techo -_me dio un trozo de una vara para que mordiera, pensé que bromeaba, pensé que estaba completamente loco, yo supongo que vio la mirada que le di que llamo al gemelo y este llego con una botella de wisky de fuego_- bébelo que es lo único que tendrás por remedio...

Esa mujer que odiaba quito las bendoletas húmedas y los paños que comprimían, los cataplasmas cayeron y una herida profunda comenzó a sangrar y a cubrir rápidamente unas sabanas blancas, bramaba, me puse rojo, morado cuando unos dedos de adentraron a mi piel y de un movimiento a la señal un crujido de huesos en mi hombro se escucho, juraba que mi mandíbula crujió junto con la vara, mis hermanos me sostenían con fuerza, intentaban distraerme con sus chistes viajeros, pero los nervios en sus manos me trasmitían horror, me desmayaba, un dolor físico tan más espantoso, con una aguja, si una aguja e hilo comenzó a unir la carne desgarrada, y el grito atorado retumbo como cañón por las cuatro paredes, no sé si temblaba el suelo o solo era yo, tensaba los músculos, mis dos hermanos favoritos, los dos que compartían ese sentido de humor, se les rosarían sus ojos, dejando salir lagrimas , y más por lo que pedí.

-Ya... ya no más...

-Necesitamos acomodarle la vertebra de la columna- _decía ella_-

-No soportara...dejémoslo descansar- _medio escuchaba a George_- por el cielo, Charly debemos usar las varitas, pociones, hechizos, algo, ¡no podemos dejarle padecer todo esto!

-¡George, ni ella puede hacerlo y tu sabes quién es!

-Su hermano es fuerte...

-No...ya...no- _murmuraba, era sentir miles de navajitas filosas y al rojo vivo a la vez_- que caso tiene...

-Si no acomodo esa vertebra, quizá no pueda caminar después, y aun debe recorrer un camino muy largo...

-Ron, escúchame, hermanito, piensa en los que te esperan, te dolerá, más de lo que podamos decirte , quizá más que el brazo-_yo me escuchaba implorarles que no siguieran, que me dejaran_-

-Charly, por favor…

-No Ron, no eres un cobarde…

-Maldición Charly, ¡acaso no lo ves!, ¡ni Ginny estaba así!...

-¡Ya lo sé!, pero resistirá, se que resistirá…Ron, comprendo lo que te dolerá…pero si no te acomodan esa vertebra vivirás una pesadilla toda tu vida.

-¡Ya vivo en una pesadilla!

-Ron…no pienses en eso.

-Por favor...George...-_le suplicaba_ -denme un momento- _ella decía que no, y charly afirmaba._

-No me pidas eso Ron, eres mi hermano.

-Si tú supieras...si ustedes supieran...me dejarían.

Las manos de ella eran calientes, muy calientes, sentí cuando acomodaba la vertebra, sueños de pesadilla y dolor físico, me desmaye. Despertaba por momentos y el dolor me tomaba de nueva cuenta sumiéndome en silencio, como espejismos, vi lazos que colgaban, rostros cansados y temerosos. Viaje en una camilla rustica por senderos, trece días me sumí en completa agonía, ruegos, plegarias y canticos, me rodearon.

Me dirían después, yo deliraba y pedía que viniera, le llamaba, le necesitaba, del mismo modo que lo hiciera en un sueño, yo debía ir, debía saber que aun me esperaba, que me añoraba, y pedí a mi hija, y pedía a su hijo, George me repetía que todo estaría bien, que libraríamos esta batalla como otras tantas, yo solo sabía que ella no estaba y comencé a sentir rencor por Hermione al no ir a mi auxilio.

-No le hago falta, nunca le hice falta…

-No digas eso Ron, te aseguro que ella no lo pasa tan bien…

-¡Y porque no está aquí!...

La octava noche escuche entre sombras una plática entre mis hermanos…

-No puede levantarse, debemos ir uno de los dos…

-No podemos interferir de esa manera George,

-Maldita sea, ¡ya te pareces a Percy!... ¡y hasta él ha hecho algo!, el cree que no lo buscan, que solo él pasa por camino de espinos, y tu sabes que no es así…

-¿Y Ginny?...ella no está preparada para…

-Me importa un demonio que lo entiendas o no, ¿Qué cambia con eso?...¿dejan acaso de ser tus hermanos?

-¡No digas estupideces George, por una vez en tu vida toma las cosas con la seriedad debida!

-Y tú con esa mente retrograda y estúpida, Yo no voy a perder a mi hermano por el temor de lo que opine el mundo entero…No pienso ser Yo quien entierre a Ron…¿Lo vas hacer tu?...¿Tu hubieses sido capaz de lo que hizo él?...por Merlín ,Charly, ni tu, ni yo nos dimos cuenta lo que le ocurría a Ginny, fue él…

-y ¿Harry?...

-Tú no has perdido un hijo, ni yo tampoco, no lo juzgues por sentirse merecedor de desgracias, para mi es más que un amigo, y Hermione hiso cuanto pudo, ¡acaso no lo has terminado de entender! … ¡les están arrebatando todo!... ¡han entregado a otros a sus hijos!...hasta Fred hace lo posible por ayudarle, y si no recuerdas, el está muerto, ¿piensas entregarle otro a mamá?

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear a punto de querer salírseme del pecho, ¿perdería todo?, ¿dejaría en verdad que me arrebataran todo?...¿Hermione había entregado a nuestros hijos?...uno de mis brazos aun eran fuerte, y mis piernas aun conservaban algo de resistencia , George sonrió al mirarme intentar ponerme pie, pero el dolor aun me impedía caminar , otra vez el silencio pero resonó esto último en mi cabeza .

El treceavo día seria para mí un nuevo comienzo, tuve un sueño, donde Hermione veía al cielo y rezaba por mí, y mire a Ginny emprender un camino, unos rayos de luz me despertaron, el lugar era distinto, y yo lo era más.

-Ron... ¿cómo te sientes?, espera te ayudo a levantar...

-¿Electra_?-recuerdo, ahora recuerdo, le quito con brusquedad el paño húmedo que se esmera en sostener, una casa distinta con su techo de vigas, una chimenea iluminada por troncos secos cubiertos de fuego, me levanto con pesadez_-¡Tú, maldita bruja!, ¡qué demonios me hiciste!, esa maldita noche que me tope contigo...

-Debes descansar Ron, tú aun estas...

-¡Porque no terminaste conmigo!, tuviste tu oportunidad en el bosque, en todos estos días que me debatía en tinieblas...- _me levante con furia, rengueaba, la acorrale, escupí mil maldiciones, y ella solo me veía asustada, y la maldije más por esa mirada, por esa expresión de niña, de mujer, de recuerdos_-

-¡Ron, suéltala!- _no me di cuenta que mis manos oprimían con fuerza su cuello, pero la ira enceguece y de eso yo estaba lleno, me arrastraron y me dejaron caer a una cama, otro la auxiliaba y yo escupía cuanto llevaba dentro_-¡Basta Ron, cálmate por un demonio o me obligaras a dormirte otra vez!, George ayúdame a sujetarlo que se mueve como lagartija, y bronco es muy fuerte.

-¡Ya Ron!, ¡contrólate!

-¡¿Charly?!, ¡George!...¡suéltenme, suéltenme!

-¡Solo si prometes que te estarás quieto!, vamos Ron, ha sido difícil pero...

-¡¿Difícil?!...¡difícil!...-_me tenían sujeto, uno encima por la espalda, el otro de las piernas_-¡acaso saben lo que es estar encerrado como animal , lejos de mi familia, de mi esposa, de mis hijos, de mi her... por el cielo que no tienen idea lo difícil que fue! ¡Lo difícil que es!, suéltenme, o me olvido que son mis hermanos!

Un plaff, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, comencé a despertar, borroso los vi discutir otra vez, esta vez por si se les paso la mano o no y otra vez un olor particular, un lienzo húmedo, y unos dedos que me quitaban el cabello de la frente, algo similar, la empuje con fuerza, cosas que se rompían, yo liándome a golpes con George y Charly derribándome al suelo, otra vez el polvo que se levantaba y me cubría. Había amanecido, quise moverme y no pude, George sentado sobre mis piernas, con un cubo de agua helada que me vacio encima.

-¿qué sucedió?, ¡George!¿ dónde estamos?, ¡qué demonios haces!

-¿Te vas a estar quieto o te duermo de una vez?

-No...Me duele la cabeza- _me punzaba horrores, me lleve las manos a ella y un venda la cubría_-¡¿Me disparaste? ¡Me disparaste George!

-¡Que bestia eres Ron, casi la matas!... ¿quieres comer?

-Tengo sed !¿que me hicieron?¡, ya quítate de encima...no sé porque la defienden tanto, si lo que hizo no...-_entro mi hermano con ella siguiéndole los pasos, Charly la cubrió tras él, me levante, tome un largo trago de agua_.

-Debes aprender a controlarte Ron, ese maldito genio arrebatado y estúpido que poses no te dejara nada bueno...

-Por estúpido y confiado no he ganado la gloria justamente...-_dije sarcásticamente, percatándome de la herida en mi hombro mucho mejor que la última vez que recuerdo, gruñí , el costado con unos trapos y hierbas que olían espantoso, como plastas de lodo y pasto con olor a podrido_- ¡que es ese horrendo olor!

-Tú, George, ayúdalo a llegar al rio y que se dé un baño, necesitamos hablar con él, con la cabeza fría y el estomago lleno, ya casi esta el guisado de liebre.

Es de todos conocidos que cuando la adrenalina, producto de la ira comienza a dormirse el agotamiento físico se muestra finalmente, me apoye de mi hermano, los pasos eran poco a poco, como trapo viejo, llegue a la orilla del rio, donde el agua era cristalina, pero helada, me apoye en una gran roca, George me ayudo a meterme dentro del agua.

-Un poco caliente, sabrás que el termostato está un poco dañado...

-mmmmm...

- remójate bien que hueles a rayos Ron y te tallas tu solo.

- mmmm- _y no hablaba porque solo quejidos salían de mis labios, preste atención, estábamos quizá en medio de las montañas, donde los animales salvajes son dueños de ellas, donde la vegetación crece sin reglas y los murmullos de los pájaros acompañan-_

_-_Ron, escúchame, haz lo que tengas que hacer, no importa que no te entiendan, cuando amas a una persona, la amas por entero y por lo que es, abre tus ojos y tu corazón - _comenzaba aponerme incomodo por lo que me decía_- Yo no te juzgo Ron…

-Que…¡¿de qué hablas George?¡…- _se me atoro la saliva, por las noches que me mire en sueños, entre lienzos rojos, y lugares desiertos, entre una realidad y otra_-

-Me lo contaste cuando delirabas, pero descuida, yo no diré nada, te lo juro…

-¿Te conté?... ¡¿qué te conté?!- _me asusto lo que escuchaba_-

-Decías lugares, días, y…pedias perdón, pero…Ron, eso solo tu tendrás que encontrarlo…yo no tengo porque perdonarte, solo prométeme que cuando llegue el momento, veras a través de lo que eres. Te esperan en tu casa, siempre te han esperado_…- me dio una especie de caramelos_- anda, métetelos todos, se terminaran de regenerar tus huesos y piel a la velocidad de un juego de Quidisch, ya lo sabe Charly, lo de los dulces, no te angusties… quién crees que me ayudo a realizarlos…bajo ese roble he guardado una mochila , hasta que estés lo suficientemente lejos y creas que es seguro, lee lo que Electra a dejado como testimonio, esta madrugada, cuando la luna salga, debes marcharte, tu hermano mayor se encargara de distraerla…con lo que le gusta hacerse el interesante con historias de Rumania - _me dio un fuerte abrazo_- prométeme …- _se le cortaba la voz_- que regresaran , pase lo que pase , No dejaran de ser mi familia.

-George…no se qué ocurre, te lo juro que yo…pues que yo no…- _torció sus labios en una sonrisa fanfarrona, con la intención de no tomarlo como era…y yo me creía incapaz de sentir esto por…Ginny_.

-Vamos a comer, ¡que muero de hambre!

De nuevo solo, caminando sobre valles, sobre sombras, pero siempre resguardado por un resplandor que no dejaba perderme del todo, la Luna. Navego en una motocicleta que me dejaran a orillas de la carretera, cubierta de hojas secas y olor a caramelo. El perdón que me pide darle no sé si lo pueda dar, hace mucho tiempo, antes de nuestra era, y de la era de mis abuelos, existía un mundo mágico, que fue creado por la naturaleza, buscando el poder que esta encierra trece seres con poderes sorprendentes harían un pacto para resguardar el mayor secreto y la orbe que dominaría el cosmos entero si se encontraba en buenas manos, pero al ser engendrados por el hombre comenzó a dominar el egoísmo en algunos, solo un pequeño grupo permanecía al centro, y son aquellos que fueron dejando portales tridimensionales, hermanos y hermanas lucharon contra si, por defender ideales de luz o de sombra, sería una de las razones por las que nuestra amiga actuara como lo hizo, Hermione y Harry habían compartido un cariño fraterno que revoluciono y debían encontrar el punto en que retorna y evoluciona aquello que vivirían, en un mundo alterno, en el mismo donde una historia cruel se escribió, donde una leyenda señala a dos hermanos de una misma vid, donde los limites cruzaron barreras y las miradas cambiaron y encontraron un consuelo entre una pasión prohibida y una necesidad de sentirse propios, Ginny no perdió a su hijo aquí por casualidades, fue una causalidad, marcaron y cambiaron cartas de vida, señalando el día en que un trió dorado pudo ser destruido, enfrentados, dominados y seducidos, un hijo que naciera de estas pasiones, un hijo de oscuridad y sombras para dominar un Ministerio decadente, capaz de destruir aquel que naciera en la luz, pensando que poseerían lo que se anuncio sin darse cuenta que arrastraban al precipicio su propia salvación.

Busco unas huellas, un camino, un paso, una mujer, y terminar la historia que me marcaria para el resto de mis días. Me encamino al mar Báltico, donde la brisa golpea sin piedad, la misma que no tendré para tomar lo que me pertenece y regresar por mis hijos, no importa ya lo que deba hacer, si al final veo a través de ella el cariño y el amor que nunca debió cambiar.

Entro presuroso por la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Ginebra, tengo la sensación de que alguien me ha visto, anuncian la partida y llego justo a tiempo de que el vagón comience a moverse, no volteo, llevo mi mente ocupada, mis manos por igual, pero llevo algo de sumo valor, un mapa que me llevara a un destino, tomo asiento en una mesita del restaurant móvil, una cerveza y un emparedado me traen, levanto la mirada por cortesía, una mujer me sonríe, regreso a mi lectura, un libro que me dice un poco más, pasan quizá dos horas, llevo mi segundo whisky, reviso mis notas, y tacho lo que vine hacer aquí y la razón por la que no pienso dormir.

Adiós Ronald Weasly…bienvenido…Billius Prewett

**Continuara…**


	3. Cap 2 Cruzando Caminos

Secretos compartidos.

**Cap.2 Cruzando Caminos.**

**-Ron-**

Me metí a mi compartimento, seguía releyendo entre líneas el Diario de Ginny que según sé lo escribió en otro mundo, ¿cómo era posible que existiera este tipo de amor?, como pudo llegar a suceder esto…Merlín, si lo escribe como si fuese…como si lo fuese…No quiero dormir, no quiero sentir esta confusión dentro, yo me sentía culpable por no poder haber frenado esto, ¿La forcé?, cielos, no…no, me repetía, tome pastillas que conseguí para no dormir, creo que no se llevan con el alcohol porque siento que todo se mueve, me dejo caer en el asiento, me recuesto, ¡no quepo!.

Despierto en la madrugada, me siento diferente, no sé, raro, sé que soy Yo pero sin serlo… ¿comprenden? y luego ese demonio de George diciéndome esas cosas por llamarle y decirle que estaba bien… fuera él a ver si lo decía del mismo modo.

_-No se Ron…pues intenta verle algo positivo…no se..."algo" deberá de tenerGinny para que te "inspires "…_

-¡¿Algo deberá de tener?...que sucede contigo!

_-Ya Ron, Ginny tampoco la tiene fácil, ver algo positivo de ti es más difícil…digo…es un tanto raro…_

-¡¿un tanto raro?!¡Esto ralla en lo absurdo!

_-Bueno deberás hacerlo, así que mejor mentalízalo, no es tan fea…supón que es la única mujer que existe, que el mundo se acabo y que el "hambre y la sequia es fatal"…es más yo que tu intentaría ser otro siendo Yo mismo…¿comprendes?..._

-¡Y eso de que serviría!

_-En otros tiempo…en tiempos antiguos no era tan mal visto…ándale que nosotros seguro venimos de eso mismo, los tátara abuelos, que se yo…jajajaja para el santurrón del Percy…_

-No me causa ninguna risita…eres un Imbécil, no sé ni para que te llame.

-_No se te olvide, tienes que ver a "esa mujer" en ese lugar…_

-¡¿Todavía tengo que ver a una de tus aventuras?, investígame donde esta Hermione y donde se han llevado a mis hijos!-

_-Tú ocúpate de lo que te dije…-_

-Solo entrego ese maldito paquete y me largo, que ni se espere la "señorita esa" que me quedo a verle el bonito rostro…- colgué.

Me asomo a la ventanilla, hemos pasado ya la estación de trenes donde debía haber descendido. Salto en pleno movimiento, invoco hechizos de protección, a este paso me llevara más tiempo llegar y según sé, debo encontrarme con una mujer esta noche en ese lugar antes de buscar a Ginny. Lamento haberme desecho de la motocicleta, pero dejaba rastro y ocupaba efectivo, algo me lo dijo, una voz, sentía como revoloteaba mi estomago, quizá fuera la bebida y las pastillas. He perdido la noción del tiempo, solo sé que ya paso mucho, tardaría días en llegar, me recibió un mar calmado que contemple con lo que bullía en mi interior, las olas comenzaron a agitarse violentamente, el olor marino , un azul grisáceo, la neblina bajaba, entre a una posada, me di un buen baño, no tenía tiempo de afeitarme, cuando me mire al espejo me sorprendió el cambio de mi cabello, ya no era pelirrojo, era cobrizo, un poco ondulado de las orillas, un poco más largo, la barba de días, unos pantalones vaqueros, una playera de cuello en V, una chaqueta y unos tenis fue lo que pude conseguir, había ahorrado dinero al caminar trechos largos y al viajar pidiendo aventón. Y conseguí mucho más al vender la motocicleta.

Entre a un restaurante un poco más elegante de lo que esperaba, me atuse los cabellos, y un maldito remolino traidor de aire se cruzo justo conmigo…y dudo que en el lobby de un flamante lugar pasen estas cosas ¿o sí? cuando cruce el lugar, me sentí más distinto, sabía que buscaba algo, que era mago, que debía ver a una mujer que era bruja en un lugar muggle, pero…olvide de quien se trataba, me dolía la cabeza como si me pegaran a la vez, aun recordaba que tenía hijos…que cruzaría un portal, que era importante, pero eso era todo, lo juro.

-Como lo ensayamos Billius- _me decía a mí mismo, cuando me dirigía al reservado, donde una guapa señorita miraba en mi dirección, pensé que alguien más venia y gire y contemple…la nada, me sentía más resuelto, sin timidez, seguro, me dirigí a quien asignaba los lugares sonriéndole y recargando mi brazo por la base de madera_- ¡Hola linda!...espero a otra chica que no creo sea más guapa que tu, sabes he olvidado hacer la reservación, pero seguro que podrás ayudarme- _le coqueteé sin poder evitarlo ¿le guiñe un ojo? ._

-¡Hola!...jijijijiiji…sabes, el lugar está lleno.

-oh , vamos guapa, seguro me podrás ayudar- _no me creía pero lo hacía, deslice un dedo sobre su mano, sonriendo y ¿levantando las cejas?._

_-¿_Su esposa?

-No que va, mira, sin anillo- _mostré mis manos y ella sonrió más-_

-¿Novia?

-No lo creo, si así fuera, a lo mejor me arrepiento -_ ¿me estaba escuchando?_

(Escuchar: staythe night, de James Blunt)

Conseguí mesa, un número de teléfono y una buena vista, pasaron dos horas y no veía a esa mujer, cuando pensé que había sido un reverendo idiota al venir a dejar un pedido de George, al creerme capaz de descifrar cosas que no sabía donde las había aprendido y tomándole la mano sobre la mesa a la guapa señorita que me consiguió buena mesa, la puerta se abrió de par en par, un viento salvaje arrojo a una mujer de cabello largo, lacio y oscuro, entro maldiciendo el clima, atrayendo la mirada y tropezando. Bella de pies a cabeza, vestía algo similar a lo que yo llevaba, pero desde luego se le vería mucho mejor, y claro que se le veía mil veces mejor que acaparo miradas, una de esas la de la joven que solté su mano, sonreí.

-Creo que ha llegado mi cita. - _Me levante y la aborde_ - Hola, creo que esperas a una persona…

-¿Eres brujo acaso?...es obvio si entro a este lugar.

-jajaja, no, brujo no creo…-_le susurre al oído_- quizá sepa un par de trucos de magia.

-Además de confianzudo, igualado y simpático ¿no?- _no entiendo cómo me provocaba risa su maltrato_-

-Algo hay de eso, vamos que te he reconocido por el membrete que asomas bajo tu brazo, ¿no sabes que no puede uno ir por la vida con algo así?- _me incline a leer el remitente_- Que soy yo a quien buscas…

Ella estaba tan confundida como yo, fruncía sus labios, me escrudiñaban sus ojos chocolate, pensó unos minutos la invitación a que me acompañara a la mesa.

-Lo pensare -_me respondió, y yo me solté a reír por darse la importante, seguro de mi regrese a mi mesa y ordene para dos, al cabo de un momento la tenia frente a mí._

-¿Tan seguro estabas que aceptaría cenar contigo sin conocerte?

-Me gusta que me hables de tu…y sí, yo esperaba a una mujer interesante y al verte, supe que eras tú…Ya te lo dije…eso que llevas cargando es importante y según entiendo necesitas el paquete que yo debo entregarte.

-mmm, yo buscaba lo mismo- _reí, al ver que no aceptaba vino, y pedía una cerveza que al final no bebió-_ digo, buscaba a un hombre que vengo siguiendo, ¿Me debes algo?...no recuerdo bien…

-No poseo mucho, lo que ves delante de ti- _soltó la carcajada_-

-Vaya, entonces quizá y si, y debas pagarme cuando recuerde que es…tienes plata para costear esto… ¿cierto?, no quisiera terminar fregando platos.

-Y si no hubiese estado, ¿quién pagaría tu cuenta?

-Yo, pero ya que te encontré, tendrás que hacerlo tu.

-jajajajaja, me encanta tu sentido del humor, y sí, traigo plata para lo que gustes, me resultas familiar, pero…mmm, no sé…espero que tengas hambre, yo muero por probar bocado.

-¡Y que si tengo!...Ya… ¡ya me acorde!- _me dijo muy entusiasta, sacando un pergamino de la bolsa de su pantalón_.- debes llevarme a un sitio que dice aquí, ¿sabes donde es?.

-Vaya, yo tengo uno casi igual, pero de lado contrario, tú tienes una mitad y yo la otra, por lo visto, teníamos que terminar por cenar juntos, aunque lamento decirte que me has estropeado una cita con esa chica.

-¿Con cuál?- _giro sin pretender discreción_-, ¿con la cara de escoba?, te veías mucho más inteligente.

-Por eso opte por cenar contigo.

-Cenaste conmigo, porque debíamos hacerlo.

-¿Eres tan osca siempre?

-Y tú, ¿Tan oportunista?

-jajajaja, y bien, ¿dime como lo haremos?

-¿Hacer que cosa?-_arrugo el ceño y la chispa en sus ojos de navaja afilada fue lo que me daría más risa_- Te aconsejo que pienses las palabras correctas.

-jajajaja, que va a hacer, el cambio de información. Yo busco algo y creo que tu también, ¿no?.

-¿Traes tus cosas?

-No, ¿tu si?

-Las encargue a tu novia…

-¿Cuál novia?

-la cara de escoba, quien mas…me mira bastante feíto.

-No es mi novia…una chica amable…

-sí, aja…y yo soy tonta ¿no?, anda que no conviene estar mucho tiempo contigo.

-¿Miedo?

-Precaución.

Me tendió el papel, rosamos sin pretender nuestras manos, una descarga eléctrica nos recorrió, nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sus ojos chocolates sobresalían, tenían tanta chispa, como si tuviese atrapado un mundo, la música sonaba, la niebla de un color purpureo parecía cubrir todo menos este lugar, salimos, entramos a la posada, mi habitación seria la marcada por el número siete, me espero a que cogiera mis cosas, ella llevaba igual que yo una mochila, sin duda era bruja, tomo mi parte de papel y lo unió, marcamos en un mapa el destino, al hacerlo los puntos se unieron por si solos , una línea de oro puro lo sello , y nos indico el camino, hablamos de hechos que no sabíamos porque lo decíamos, algo que embriaga comenzaba a deslizarse. Algo se agitaba a nuestro contorno, encontramos el lugar después de andar, un muelle que parecía perderse en el mar báltico, un faro que señalaba el agua turbulenta, salvaje, nuestro punto era un manto rocoso, resbalo y la sostuve de su mano, ella me examino cautamente…

-Tus ojos…-_diría cuando la subí a la cima de un jalón, quedamos tan cerca uno del otro, ella me contemplaba, yo solo podía ver sus labios, mi corazón bombeaba y casi a la par el suyo haría el mismo ritmo, se develo ante nosotros una verdad, un impulso la haría aproximarse más, podía sentir su aliento, no sé qué hacía, pero rose sus labios, rompí el espacio etéreo y la bese de lleno a los labios, una mezcla de sensaciones broto, ella me respondió a pesar de que temblaba, algo me jalo, una piedrecilla se soltó, nos separamos , reímos nerviosos, y la solté_-

-¿Que tienen mis ojos?

-Son tan azules…

-Eso creo…

-¿Te espera alguien?

-Sí…por algo estoy aquí,

- ¿Y a ti?

-También.

-Me llamo Billius…

-Yo…mmm- _miro inquieta la nota, busco algo en sus bolsillos, torcía sus labios intrigada_-

-Yared… ¿no?...eso dice el remitente de tu sobre…

-¿¡Yared!?...supongo que me olvide…hace frio… ¡Mi nombre es Yared!- _grito al viento cuando subió sus brazos, nos sentamos a esperar, justo cuando el Alba hizo su anuncio, la luz del faro giro y nos alumbro, el sol se cubría de una circunferencia tan roja que parecía sangre, mire un instante la Luna que ya se despedía, parecía melancólica tiñéndose de destellos purpuras, como llamas que corroen y aprisionan, ella me tendió la mano y yo la tome, sabíamos que buscar, pero no lo que nos deparaba tras la barrera, pero cruzamos._

**-Ginny-**

"Yo soy Hermana Luna…Yo soy Hermano Sol… grité al viento el nombre por el que me señalaron Yared, Yared… la que miro un mar tan profundo y tan bravío como el mar salado y cayó en el fuego que me atormentaría…"

Algo se despertaba en mi interior, algo tan fuerte, tan delirante, tan misterioso, tan…prohibido. Olvide lo que me unía a esos ojos tan penetrantes, tan arrebatadores, tan azules. Solo veo a un hombre joven delante de mí, algo me empujo en ese risco, cuando el fuego se aferra del agua se apacigua, se calma, se extingue, pero cuando esa agua se vuelve braza, se produce un vapor que eriza, que te hace olvidar por un momento la razón.

Yo lo veía embobada, era alto, delgado, con su rostro tan varonil, una mezcla de niño, de hombre, su barba crecida solo aumentaba su atractivo salvaje, Yo fui quien cruzo primero, Yo fui quien le cogió la mano aunque temblaba , Yo estaba tan confundida, tan hechizada.

Las seis de la mañana dieron muestra al escucharse en el reloj que lo indicaba, el día era esplendoroso, brillante, todo se veía con más color, no sé, no lo sé, pero era como si este mundo fuera mucho mejor, entramos por unas rejas grabadas en oro, aun no comenzaba el movimiento, pero podía olerse el café muggle recién tostado, el pan que se horneaba. Sobre la colina más alta una pequeña Villa, con caminos de piedra, un pequeño quiosco.

Bienvenidos a Sainte-Croix, distrito de Jura,

Villa Suiza mágica 4508 habitantes

Solté su mano para tocarlo, al momento la placa cambio

Bienvenidos a Sainte-Croix, distrito de Jura,

Villa Suiza mágica 4510 habitantes

Los grabados eran exquisitos, un hombre que caminaba rápidamente salía presuroso con un enorme libro bajo su brazo, todo de negro vestía, muy alto y delgado, viejo, o eso era lo que pretendía ser, Yo no podía creer que para la edad que aparentaba pudiese ser tan ágil, al percatarse del numero que indicaba las puertas paro, giro, una sonrisa que me produjo miedo, miro ambos lados, comenzó a caminar por lo que representaba, Billius lo noto, al mirar esos ojos purpuras aviesos recorrerme y a él como si quisiera reconocernos. Se interpuso cuando ese hombre pretendía tomarme del brazo, parecía que no mirara bien, unos anteojos tan gruesos que parecía topo, sus uñas parecían garras.

-Será mejor que no se acerque a ella.

-Tranquilo muchacho, me parecía familiar.

-Ya se lo dije, no se acerque. Y no me llame muchacho…

-¿Cómo debo llamarte?...

Comenzaban las personas a aparecer por las calles, una campanilla sonó, otro hombre vestido sobriamente, joven, de color, apareció, dándose paso por las personas que nos rodeaban…

-Paso, denme paso… ¡¿Dónde están?! Dejen de interferir con el movimiento…

-Aquí, un muchacho, una chica.

-¡Ya le dije que no me llame muchacho!, y a ella no la toque.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto al anciano- ¿Ustedes cambiaron el numero?...

-Nosotros no cambiamos nada, se cambio solo- _Salí de mi escondite_-

-Vaya…entonces…Bienvenidos a nuestra Villa. Los hemos estado esperando hace tiempo.

-¿A nosotros?

-Desde luego, ¿no son los nuevos Aurores que manda el Ministerio Internacional?... ¿Lo son?- _la cantidad de personas que ya rodeaban eran demasiadas, aun los niños que asomaban por las ventanas miraban entretenidos._

-Si…-_me lanzaría una vista rápidamente-_nos asignaron hace poco tiempo.

- Soy el alcalde de esta magnífica Villa, no se dejen llevar por mi edad, hemos creado algo único, Blaise Zabini a sus órdenes. Esta vez se ha demorado el Ministro en mandar a los suplentes, los otros no se acoplaron, pero me habían dicho que eran… - _el reloj cucú de la plaza sonó dando las siete de la mañana-_ justo a tiempo, tenemos una reunión, vamos.

Todos parecieron entender, porque siguieron con su vida normal, yo iba callada, caminando a su lado, cogiéndome de su chaqueta, no nos dejarían esperar, entramos a la alcaldía, todos se asomaban a mirarnos pasar, unos saludaban respetuosamente, otros cuchicheaban y otras comenzaron a prestar la atención al hombre que iba a mi lado, observando el lugar con la mirada inquieta, pero si he de ser honesta tenía algo, no sé si su aspecto rebelde, su forma de caminar, de sonreír, de mirar... me comenzó a molestar la manera en que lo trataban, por ello cogí su mano, otra vez esa sensación que inquieta el cuerpo. Antes de pasar a una oficina lo jale a un lado.

-¿Eres Auror?

-Se que lo fui, tranquila, yo te cubro… ¡Hola guapas!- _diría al pasar unas de esas mujeres, le sonreían y yo no sé que me pasaba, me enfade y cruce mis brazos, pase dándole un pisotón_- ¡¿Qué?!

Nos indicaron tomar asiento en una mesa cuadrada, en donde habían ocho puestos, dos en cada lado, desde luego el que estaba vacío debíamos ocuparlo. Seis hombres y dos mujeres contándome, éramos los que tomamos asiento, yo me sentía incomoda, aquella mujer me miraba airadamente, con su bonito traje de dos piezas ajustado que le quedaba bastante bien, los hombres en su mayoría jóvenes la miraban atentos, el que estaba a su lado parecía indiferente a ello, le ofrecerían a la mano lo que tenían, ella solo me miro como si de una chinche fuera, pero cuando reparo en él, sonrió ladinamente.

-Bien, como se darán cuenta, somos un grupo joven, incluyéndolo a usted profesor-_Yo observe aquel hombre, con su cabello despeinado, blanco y revuelto, con anteojos que sonreía mostrando la falta de unos dientes-_, pero altamente calificado, -_decía Blaise , quien iría presentándonos_-, tengo a la mano un informe de ustedes dos, el cual nos parece…extraordinario. Les presento a Billius y YaredPrewett, ella estará trabajando en el departamento de pociones y él se hará cargo de la seguridad de nuestra Villa, serás mi mano derecha, alguien que deberá estar continuamente acompañándome en reuniones. Presento al resto del equipo. Desde luego primero las damas, SusanBonesFinch-Fletchley encargada del departamento de Aritmancia y Aparición, su esposo Justin Finch-Fletchley del de Pociones, JeremiasSkeeter se encarga del de Trasfiguración y criaturas mágicas, Juan Gonzalo Piñero ciencia trasmutable, y por ultimo y no menos importante, nuestro querido profesor quien está a cargo del departamento de Investigaciones, regularmente solo viene un día a la semana, el resto lo ocupa en otras instalaciones, y desde luego Yo, quien debo hacer que todo continúe su ritmo.

-Organizaremos una pequeña reunión por tu visita, en nuestra casa- _diría la mujer que solo lo miraba a él_-, desde luego disculparas que no sea tan sobria pero realmente no sabíamos cuando llegarías.

-Realmente no me gustan las grandes reuniones, no debería molestarse, si no hay nada más, quisiéramos descansar un poco.

-¡Cierto!... ¡en que estaba pensando!... en tres días estará lista la casa que habitaran, están haciendo unas reparaciones en vista de que…de que no sabíamos si llegarían después. Los hospedare en mi casa, Yared podrá conocer a mi esposa, platicar de las cosas mundanas del mundo muggle y de esa manera estaré poniéndote al corriente Billius, tenemos muchos asuntos por revisar.

-No- _me levante, recogí mi mochila, lo que pareció no gustarles_- Yo, no quiero dar tantas molestias, realmente estaré bien en la posada que vimos al llegar. Si él-_dije yo sin mirarle_- gusta hospedarse en su casa, mejor para mí.

Si, estaba loca, salí con una tormenta, porque los papeles volaron al paso, saldría a grades zancadas, rumiando, mis cabellos negros ondeaban, ese anciano me miraba pasar recargado en el poste de un alumbrado. Su voz era tan desagradable, como su presencia.

-Te condenara esa rabia que llevas muchacha…- _me pare en seco_-

-¡Sabe qué, déjeme en paz!.

-Ese hombre es quien…

-¡No me importa lo que me diga!...¡escucho, déjeme en paz!

-Lo advertí…

Me daban ganas de cachetearlo, y lo iba hacer, cuando vi que Billius salía a buscarme, eche a correr a la salida, pero no pude dar un paso fuera, no es que no pudiera, es como si no quisiera, sentía que me ahogaba, que mi corazón se aceleraba, llego con ese caminar mundano, con una sonrisa torcida y estúpida…si estúpida sonriza, solo tenerle cerca me...encrespaba mi ser.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡¿Que te sucede?!- _me tomo del codo para girarme, ¿pero es que no comprendía lo que me provocaba?_

-¡Suéltame!, ¡déjame, no me toques!, ve a conquistar a una chica tonta, ve por una de ellas, no te quiero cerca de mí, aléjate…- _mi corazón, sentía que brincada_- me arrepiento de haber confiado en ti, ¡me arrepiento de pretender conocerte!- _ me soltó, lo mire con una ira que no comprendía porque la sentía tan dentro, con estas ganas enfermizas de querer que…lo empuje._

Entre y me registre Yo sola, estaba a punto de estallar, sentía que tantos sentimientos, tantas cosas que contenían mi cuerpo desatados al pisar este lugar terminarían con mi vida, comenzaría a sentir rencor, rabia, admiración, y una creciente necesidad que se formaba de pronto y con la fuerza de un tornado, y me culpaba por algo semejante, por pretender…por…Yo había venido a recuperar algo, buscar algo valioso, tan importante como el oxigeno, buscaba liberar y justo ahora me sentía prisionera de este sentimiento que nacía y me llenaba de temores.

-¿A nombre de quien hago la reservación señ…ora?.- me pregunto el muchacho que me miro con disimulo la mano, yo mire en esa misma dirección y me percate de algo…una argolla dorada…un momento…¡yo no recordaba que estuviese casada y si lo estaba con quién demonios era!.

-Yared…mmm…- mire mi rededor, ¿debía tener un apellido no?, me sentía bien tonta no saber responder algo tan simple…tan sencillo- solo Yared…

-Necesito poner su apellido…-insistió-

-¡Me va a dar la maldita habitación sí o no!- Merlín, parezco loca aquí gritando sin motivo…porque no tenía motivo de ponerme así como erizada, como espino, pero no podía controlarlo, saque unos galeones y pague, tome la llave y desde luego que no deje que cargaran mi mochila.

-Vaya genio- susurraron a mi espalda…aaahhh yo quería salir corriendo antes de terminar matando a ese sujeto…claro, la tonta aquí era Yo, nadie más que Yo.-

Entre a la habitación número trece, una habitación dirigida al oriente, su empapelado eran hojas de ocre, un velo caería del techo, no entendía para que si ni mosquitos había con este frio, un cuartito de baño con azulejos de relieves dorados, tras un cancel se ocultaba un majestuoso paisaje, la terraza solitaria, particular que daba a cara del barranco por donde estaba sobrevolando el sitio, me faltaba el aire, deje mi mochila sobre la cama, escuche unos pasos por el corredor, mi corazón bombombombom, la manija circular de la puerta se movió un poco, yo tenía mi varita a mano, pero no se abrió. Tocaron.

-Que quieres- _entreabrí la puerta, me empujo para pasar_,

-Sabes, no te entiendo, te bese lo sé, pero tú no dijiste que no…

-Un error.-_no quería reflejarme en su mirada, mis piernas temblaban, mi saliva se atoraba en mi garganta_- eso fue todo…hazme el favor de salir de **mi habitación**.

Pero él acortaba el espacio, y yo sentía temor a sucumbir a sus ojos, su aliento que abraza, me tomo de la muñeca izquierda, su barba me picaba la piel de mi mejilla cuando el susurraba en mi oído:

-No sé qué pasa…pero no puedo estar lejos…- mi pulso se acelero, un miedo me circulaba, miedo a olvidarme, aventarme como la impulsiva quien sea que sea Yo…porque solo a una loca…si una loca como Yo , conoce a un tipo de ojos azules lo besa y se olvida hasta de su nombre y…apellido-

-vete…por favor- logre decir- vete.

-¿en verdad quieres que me vaya?

-¡No!...¡sí!...-_¡lo empuje pero no lo soltaba!, me quería poner a gritar ,a llorar..._

-¡Estás loca, demente!…¿qué demonios pretendes hacer?, ¡te paseaste frente a mí! - _le di tres bofetadas, sus mejillas se encendieron, se sobo, dispuesto a salir..._

Me desespere, y cerré la puerta antes de que saliera, el molesto se giro, pero lo volví a besar, cada que lo hacía parecía un veneno poderoso, ajeno a todo conocido, ajeno a etiquetas, besos que atrapan, que sumen, que desatan iras, males, calamidades, como el fuego…una pasión atrayente, que pierde. Es no querer que te toquen, no querer sufrir pero que parece imposible resistir. Yo fui quien deslizo mis manos sobre su cuello, yo fui quien atrajo sus manos a mi cintura, sus labios me quemaban, pero no podía apartarle, parecía que dos fieras quisieran destruirse con los labios, la agitación, hacia subir y bajar mi pecho, sus manos trasmitían calor sobre la ropa, cielos no quería que parara, quería deshacerme de cuanto llevaba, tire su camiseta al piso, un torso marcado, pecoso y blanco, unas marcas aun presentes de heridas, pase mis dedos, por ellas, él se quedo quieto, veía la duda, veía …que intentaba contenerse…¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto pudiese ser más sensato que yo si a eso se le llamaba sensatez?

Deslice mis manos por su torso desnudo carente de vellos, pero se sentía tan suave, me quite mi blusa ante su mirada, él bajo su rostro parecía mareado, se sentó en la orilla de la cama con sus manos tapándole la cara, me sentí ridícula queriendo seducirlo, porque me di cuenta que esa era mi intención, y me ofusque nuevamente, levante mi camisa, con la cara llena de vergüenza, quería esconderme en el baño y no salir nunca…¡nunca!.

Pero me jalo cuando yo me dirigí al baño, y me sujeto tan fuerte que me hacía daño, yo me movía para zafarme de su cadena, se lanzo a mi boca para callarme, su lengua se movía furica, caímos a la cama en la lucha de separarme mordí su labio y sangro, unas gotitas caerían en la dorada colcha, me soltó, cuando sus manos eran débiles, lo empuje y cayó al otro extremo, cerro sus ojos, se llevaba una mano a sus labios, el hilo de sangre escarlata me hipnotizo, y esa sangre mía que parecía bullir me traiciono, subí a él, borrando la mancha de sus labios, aprisionándolo con mis muslos a lado de su cadera, el deseo que estábamos creando era tortuoso, sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda, deslizaron mi sujetador, me miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, y el brillo en sus ojos me acelero el pulso, los torsos desnudos se atrajeron, juro que mi piel estaba ardiendo y que al tenerlo tan cerca me dio un vuelco en el estomago pero no pare su mano sobre mi trasero, me giro , yo zafaba el botón de su pantalón y deslizaba el cierre, él se los quitaría con presteza, los míos cayeron a un costado, me atrajo a él y yo lo apremiaba a seguir, rodábamos por el colchón, mis senos chocaban, sus labios viajaban por mi clavícula, gemía descaradamente y el rumiaba por lo bajo , omití un quejido cuando sus manos bajaron a mi costado, me dolía la herida justo en ese momento.

-será mejor que…esto no está bien, no puede estar bien…tu estas confundida…yo también…- me dijo al percatarse de ella-

Los dos respirando trabajosamente, yo solo le afirme con la cabeza, cubriéndome con una mano mis senos, me entraron unas ganas de vaciar el estomago, corrí al baño, cerré de golpe y metí la cabeza en el inodoro. Todo me dio vueltas.

**Continuara…**


	4. Cap 3 Confundidos

Secretos compartidos.

**Cap.3 Confundidos.**

**-Ron-**

Cada vez mas confundido, cada vez más atrapado, queriéndome olvidar de todo, creo que cuando la pasión cierne tu mente, la necesidad, el olvido, añorar algo que no llega, que se le aclama y tarda, si tan solo no tuviera a esta mujer aquí, tan a la mano…en estas circunstancias, con esto que se produjo al pisar una roca inestable, si tan solo recordara quien es ella. El peligro asecha y no sé si podre resistirlo, ella no me lo hace más fácil.

Cada que tocaba su piel me sentía condenar, pero es como imán, debemos concentrarnos en lo que venimos a buscar. Yo pretendía salir antes de que pasara algo más, supongo que la reacción de esto le causo un estrago mayor, está en el cuarto de baño vaciando la cena, no habíamos desayunado aun y eran las diez de la mañana, me asome por la puerta al ver que tardaba demasiado, la levante casi inconsciente del piso…la metí bajo las sabanas, llame a la recepción para que enviaran un medimago, y desayuno tipo comida para dos.

-No…me siento bien.- _despertó después de media hora, yo sostenía un paño húmedo en su frente_-

-Quizá sea mi culpa-_me sonrió tenuemente, cubriéndose la cara con las manos-_

_-_Lamento lo…no suelo ser así, lo juro, solo que no se qué ocurre cuando estas cerca.

-Me quitas una culpa menos.

-Lamento lo de tu labio.

-Lo merecía, lamento haber sido tan brusco…te sentirás mejor ahora que pruebes bocado- _acerque una charola mientras ella se incorporaba, dándose cuenta que llevaba una camiseta blanca que le quedaba holgada_

-¿Es tuya?...no debías…bueno… ¿Tu me la pusiste?

-Era más difícil intentar meterte una tuya, prefiero no tocar, ya sabes que ocurre- _se sonrojo, tapándose con un cojin_- hey, vergüenza debería darme a mí, mande por el medimago, no tardara en llegar, así que desayunemos, eso es todo para ti, y no sé si sea suficiente, con lo que comes…- _dos charolas con los mismo, jugo, huevos con tocino y champiñones, pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada, bollos con puré de patata y un filete termino medio con algunos vegetales, café, té, agua_- uff, quizá y mi "sueldo" no me alcance jajajaja.

-¿Qué buscamos?

-Un especie de libro, bajo una especie de monumento de un trió que es de oro, u algo así.

-¿Crees que nos diga lo que esperamos?...Porque yo ya no se que esperamos, ciertamente…

-Me figuro que si…oye…yo no acepte lo de hospedarme en aquella casa, no me sentiría bien dejarte aquí sola, rodeada de gente, distrayendo, distrayéndote y no ayudarme a descifrar el lugar- _le guiñe un ojo, ella se ruborizaba cada vez más, pero comía con ganas_.- no me gusta esto de que nos esperaban, solo me quedare el tiempo necesario y me iré, debo llegar a otro rumbo.

-¿Te vas a ir solo?- _dejo el vaso de jugo en la charolita, se veía ¿triste?..._

-No puedo ofrecerte nada -_por primera vez desde que la conoci, creo, me sinceraba tanto_- salvo acompañarte hasta que encuentres tu propio camino…Me inquietas mucho, y no sé si pudiese resistirme, lo intento, pero es como si todo…hago un esfuerzo enorme intentar recordar porque me eres tan conocida y siento, aquí, muy dentro que este no es mi lugar…¿me entiendes?

-Sí. Yo creo que…

-toc…toc…toc…

Un medimago llego, un hombre moreno, que me daría un golpe en la boca del estomago al verlo entrar, sonreía, me estrecho la mano y paso, al verla en la cama, con una camiseta que era más seguro fuera mía. Algo llamo su atención, y comprendí el movimiento de cosas, me daría una palmada en la espalda y yo me inquiete.

-Fabuloso, revisemos a su…a la joven…

-Ella …-_vi como entrecerraba sus ojos chocolate, al verlo delante de ella, él la trataba con cordialidad y con sumo interés_.-

-¿me decía?- presto interés en verme, sacaba su varita- revisare al modo mágico…

Algo no me gustaba, pero sentía que debía estar presente, su mirada me pedía que no la dejara sola.

-Le comentaba que ella…esperare aquí si no le molesta.-

-Desde luego que no, me alegra que por fin pasaran por aquí…

Me salí a la terraza, la tela trasparente de las cortinas, un velo que distorsionaba, me recargue en el barandal que era lo único que impedía a caer al vacío, era como tocar las nubes, las copas de los pinos, verde multicolor, ¿Quién soy?...una vocecita en el viento, preste atención, era como si quisiera decirme, justo pensé se escuchaba más claro, me llamaron y entre.

-Es muy rápido que ocurra pero quizá sea posible, - _su cara cambiaria_- ¡sorprendente!...

-¿Le ocurre algo?...

-Nada, absolutamente nada que no sea normal. Es el…cambio de altura, le prescribiré unas pócimas que recogerá en el dispensario médico.

-Me alegro…-dije asintiendo la cabeza, ella solo levanto los hombros.

-Tomare una pequeña muestra de sangre, no se asuste, la mandare al laboratorio y en quince días podremos saber con seguridad.

-¿Muestra de sangre?...¿Pero ha dicho que no tengo nada?

-La muesta de sangre es para los análisis clínicos que su puesto requiere, tomare tambien una de…Usted- me miro- cosa de rutina.

-toc, toc, toc, toc...

-Espere...-abri la puerta, nadie, una nota en el suelo que levante, la lei en silencio, me asome y nada, me guarde la nota en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

…si sabe lo que le conviene no permita que tomen muestra de ustedes...veanme esta noche a las 12:00 bajo el quiosco, cuando suene la ultima campanada M.P.K.K

-Quizá sea mejor que vayamos al consultorio a tomar la muestra...

-Pero, no demorare, es cosa simple, le aseguro que...

-Sabe, se hace tarde y debemos hacer varias cosas, asi que si nos disculpa...me dice cuanto se le debe - fui a sacar mi billetera de mi mochila- ¿galeones o dinero muggle?...

No se movia, yo abri la puerta invitandolo a salir cortesmente, acordando en ir al consultorio en tres dias, era viernes , no acepto el pago, aludiendo su obligacion para el Ministerio.

Yo ocuparía la habitación contigua, tome mis cosas y salí cuando la vi mejor. Por casualidad la terraza era compartida, corrida para las dos habitaciones y eso me tenia inquieto, me deje caer de bruces. De rato toque a su puerta, avisandole la hora de la dichosa reunión, no debíamos mostrarnos desconfiados, salimos por algo de ropa, Yo quise pagar lo suyo, pero no me dejó, dimos una vuelta por la villa, realmente era pintoresca, una convinación de casas muggles modernas dando testimonio de un nuevo estilo mestizo y casonas antiguas que sin duda eran de magos puros, conversamos de cosas simples, supe que le gustaba la tarta de melaza como a mí, que adoraba las migas de pan con helado, amaba el vuelo, el campo, conocía de Quidish, de reglas, de estrategias. Entramos a una taberna a comer, una mujer de ojos purpura de cabello castaño corto y moderno se fijo en nosotros, cuando intente preguntarle porque parecía seguirnos se esfumo. Reía por las ocurrencias, por la manera tan desenvuelta de ella, por la manera de enfadarse con aquellos que no servían pronto por estar hablando de un suceso, murmullos de una leyenda que estaba escrita bajo los cimientos de ese pueblo, fue lo que escuchamos cuando caminabamos de regreso, esta platica seria en un callejon, salieron uno de esos hombres de la reunion y esa mujer que apareció con una bata blanca, tomo valor y caminaba frente a nosotros, una persona se interpuso , ella al percatarse que era Susan Bones, partio rapidamente.

-Que gusto encontrarlos, en este momento iba a su posada, olvide dar la dirección, a las seis es la cena, sean puntuales y no falten. Gente como nosotros deben estar juntos.- dicho esto se despidio de beso en la mejilla de ambos y entro a una tienda proxima-

-Que mujer tan odiosa- mi compañía exclamaba- es tan...tan...

-¿Bonita?...

-Confianzuda...pero si, algo tiene de eso...será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar un rato en lo nuestro,

-¿En lo nuestro?

-En lo que debemos encontrar, Ya lo pensé, tienes razón, este no es mi sitio, me ha dado gusto conocerte...- entrabamos de nueva cuenta a su habitacion, sacaba unos papeles y comenzaria a buscar - deberias sentarte, ahi plantado no vas a hacer mucho...

Una hora después, habíamos conseguido...nada.

-Oye...¿y a donde piensas ir?- le hablaria sin despegar la vista de una información que no lograba armar-

-Si no te importa, prefiero no decirlo, no quiero "causar molestias"...- me levante mirando un reloj-

-¿Nos vamos juntos, no?

-Ya te dije que yo …

-Me refiero a la cena, tu no conoces el lugar y tampoco Yo, y por como nos presentaron hacen suponer que somos algo...

-Esta misma noche lo aclaro, no te preocupes, yo podre llega - despego sus ojos de un libro de historia antigua- no quiero estropearte más citas, y yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer , si me disculpas, sabes el camino.- tomo su mochila con dirección al baño- No quiero que me acusen de "andarme paseando frente a unos ojos".

-Me parece bién, espero y eso enfrie ese temperamento que tienes- me aventaron un zapato, pero lo esquive y sali airoso.

Diez minutos antes de la hora estaba yo perdido en las calles, culpandome de no pasar a tocarle y venirnos juntos, seguro y ella no encontraria la casa, parecia que se desorientaba a menudo, cuando por fin di con ese lugar, eran las seis veinte, toque y para sorpresa quien me abriria fue ella.

-Hola querido, ¿te perdiste?...

-Dejame pasar...Y no, no me perdi...solo quise conocer un poco más.

-¡Hola!, pasa, pasa , solo faltabas tú - Susan con una copa en la mano me recibia muy entusiasta, la pelinegra enfundada en un vestido justo, sin tirantes , unos zapatos altos y plateados, su melena sujeta por dos broches de piedrecillas, unos labios tan rojos que parecia sangre- Yared en verdad es muy simpatica, nos ha contado tanto de ustedes...

-¿Les ha contado de nosotros?, que has dicho -le murmure

-Que mas va hacer, todo lo que hemos hecho, como nos conocimos y que entre tu y yo...

-No hay nada...-fue lo unico que se escucho cuando se levantaban a saludarme, entonces ella se planto a mi lado y me pellisco el brazo, jalandome para darme un beso en la mejilla.-que...debamos aclarar- tomamos asiento, parecian bastante interesados en que yo corroborara lo dicho por ella- justo como lo platico paso, justo asi.

-Entonces ha sido fantastico, estar en tantos lugares, conocerse de pronto, vivir juntos y terminar mirandose aun como lo hacen.

-Tal como fue.

Cuatro horas pasaron entre vasos de whisky, medias de seda, té, y café, me parecían demasiado pretensiosos, la mayoría de buenas familias sin preocupaciones económicas, creyéndose mejores que la mayoría y tanta pretensión de sí mismos me parecía estúpida, la miraba pasar, intentaba no seguirla con la mirada, pero no sé, es como si quisiera ser vista, su piel era muy blanca, su cabello largo y tan oscuro parecía seda fina, ya no prestaba atención a lo que me decían aquellos hombres reunidos cerca de la chimenea, las mujeres se aglomeraron en la salita continua, les servían copas largas de vino espumoso, chocolates y pequeños bocadillos, me ofrecían licor, coñac y puros, y a mí el tabaco siempre me dio asco, prefería un trozo de chocolate, me disculpe sumamente fastidiado, entre al otro espacio, ella tenía la misma expresión que yo a pesar de que disimulaba mejor, una sonrisa permanente pero que si te fijabas bien, no tenia movimiento, tintineaba su copa, dos traguitos dio y la dejo en la mesita, le hice señas con la cabeza y afirmo...hora de irnos de ese lugar tan elegante, tan refinado, con exquisitos elementos pero tan vacio.

Caminamos, por unas calles solitarias, las luces de los postes brillaban, dimos con una placita, nos sentamos en una banca, me zafe la corbata que detestaba, el saco lo puse sobre mis piernas, me tomaba la cabeza, parecía que me martilleaban al intentar recordar, el airecillo me trajo su perfume a mi nariz, la imagen de dos personas desinhibidas, de una piel ardiente, que despertaba mis instintos más bajos, ¿porque ocurría esto? Inflaba mis mejillas, observaba el rededor...

-Todo parece tan...exacto...el trazo de las calles, el número de bancas, los árboles, la distribución de las casas, juraría que tienen prohibido poner una flor de más...- _rompí el silencio, yo no quería voltear a mirarla, no cuando me costaba trabajo discernir._

-Supongo ...lo único que me parece ideal es el cielo oscuro...tantas estrellas que permanecen, brillan a su ritmo, unas más pequeñas que otras pero todas brillan, todas en conjunto, la quietud, la calma...como si te cobijaran, como si te invitasen a beberlas. Y la Luna, mira tan llena, brillante, saluda a los amantes del mundo.

-A sí como lo dices, suena justo lo que me apetecería hacer.

La acompañe hasta la posada, pero yo no podía dormir. De nuevo solo en mi habitación, con la tentación a un extremo, traspasando esa pared, me tape con una almohada la cara, quería asfixiarme de veras, el reloj sonó, la media noche, me olvide que debía ir a ver a una persona que desconocía, me levante, al cerrar la puerta pude ver una señal de luz, aun despierta, pensé.

El dueño de la posada me miro extrañado cuando me disponía a salir, el quiosco estaba a dos calles, mire pasar una especie de sombra que salía debajo de un farol, me pegue a la pared próxima, doce y quince, nadie, me senté sobre los escalones, comencé a fijarme en los detalles que en la oscuridad parecían cambiar, trece puntos me fije cuando me recosté boca arriba sobre la tarima de madera, eso no lo habíamos visto por no haber subido, tres círculos, con numeración extraña, al centro un triangulo y un punto que parecería más un ojo por la grapa redonda y grande, no llevaba conmigo más que aquel Diario, que me relataba una extraña historia, y lo más es que se escribía una página nueva cada día. Lo saque y busque en los bolsillos del pantalón una pluma, un trozo de tiza lo que fuera, pero no llevaba más que mi varita, usándola dibuje el hallazgo, de pronto las estrellas dejaron de brillar y una gran nube tapo el resplandor de la Luna, los símbolos resplandecían, me apure al mirar que se diluían, un ruido de pasos, me haría garabatear, me escondí. El sonido de unas botas, mire pasar un bulto que miraba donde debía estar Yo, la oscuridad era casi completa, tiro algo y siguió corriendo, a tientas di con un especia de cajita de madera

-¡Espere!- _se esfumo, casi enseguida tenia frente a dos bultos que me lanzaron hechizos, Yo con varita en mano me enfrente a un opositor desconocido, fuerte, con hechizos avanzados, el otro ya no era un problema, otra persona llego y lo sometía._

-¡Lumus!... ¡Alto ahí!- _dos personas me apuntaban, y yo apuntaba a mi vez y en el otro extremos ella agitada con su varita en la espalda de uno de ellos_.- ¡Expelliamus!

-¡¿Billius?!, ¡¿Yared?!, que demonios hacen aquí…por Merlín, el susto que nos has dado!- _dejo caer su mano, Blaise_- te creímos…ocupado. No fue mentira lo de tus crecientes habilidades, me dejas más…tranquilo_- sonó preocupado_- Creo que el Ministerio ha cambiado sus cursos de entrenamiento…Hasta ahora no me habían podido repeler…maldición.

-¡Puedes decirle a ella que me suelte!- _se quejaba Justin_ - me enfada que puedan dañarme el saco…

-Salí a tomar un poco el fresco, ¿qué hacen Ustedes aquí?- _mi varita aun apuntándoles, las nubes se corrieron y de nuevo la luz tenue de la luna alumbro._

-¡Porque no bajas tu varita.- _aquel ser chocante se veía a las claras que le enfadaba tenernos ahí_- ¡pudiste herirnos!

-Lo mismo pudo ocurrirme justo a mí…Y si lo vemos por otro lado, seria justo lo que debo hacer aquí, ¿no?

-Billius baja tu varita, y tu Justin, ¡deja de quejarte por todo!... ¿Viste pasar a otra persona?

-No…una liebre, quizá una rata…- _aclare al mirarle_-

-Bien…como sea, que disfruten…su noche, no vemos el Lunes temprano, tenemos pendientes por ver…buenas noches- _le harían una inclinación , yo les observaba, metiendo mi mano por mi bolsillo derecho donde guardaba la pequeña cajita, ella se cerraba la chaqueta sobre una bata corta_.- quizá imponga un nuevo estilo al vestir.

-Me saludas a tu esposa Justin- _de todos, era de quien menos confiaba, se paro, apretando sus puños de niño rico,_-

-Billius…deberías ocuparte más de…lo tuyo, antes de que otro lo haga.

-Lo tomare en cuenta… un buen remedio para la resaca será de utilidad-_torció los labios, Blaise lo jaló._

-Vamos, a todos se nos pasaron las copas.

Se esfumaron, ella dio la media vuelta y se encamino, yo la seguía pasos atrás, entramos, de nuevo ese corredor, las luces tintineaban, antes de que llegara a mi habitación la alcance y jale del brazo, ella me miraba molesta.

-Gracias por…

-Eres un estúpido, un idiota…¿acaso me crees tan inútil?- _se zafo y me apuntaba con su varita, di un paso atrás , la puerta se abriría y entre con una pelinegra enfadada agitando su varita, poniéndome nerviosos_-

-Baja tú…

-Eres un…un…Imbécil ¿lo sabías?...pudiste decirme de la nota, lo de esa mujer que debías ver…Yo …¡pensé que tenias una cita!, me rechazas, más estúpida no pude verme, me haces suponer, pensar…Ya lo sé…decidiste marcharte, lo sé, debemos terminar por lo que venimos, pero…pero aun así…Yo…ashhhh…-_sus larga melena comenzó a ondear, su rostro a encenderse , di un paso adelante, pero ella me apunto_- no te acerques,

-Deberías comprender que esto… ¡Yo no quería exponerte!-

Floreros comenzaron a lanzase contra mí, almohadones, yo esquivaba, cuando no hubo más que romper y tirarme, se dispuso a salir…pero ahora yo me moleste al mirar todo, intento cerrar la puerta , pero yo la sujete y la jale

-¡Deja de actuar como una niña tonta y caprichosa!-_me abofeteo._

-Ya se te está haciendo costumbre…porque no dices mejor lo que quieres- _Si , lo merecía, otra cachetada que me ardía la cara, me enajene, le arranque la chaqueta, ese cuerpo me llamaba, podía ver como se agitaba_- terminemos de una buena vez lo que en verdad quieres.

-¡Eres un Imbécil, no se te ocurra tocarme un solo cabello!...

El nudo de la bata jale, me portaba como un estúpido imbécil, en eso tenía razón, sin medir mis impulsos la empuje sobre el colchón, baje el cierre de mi pantalón, ella me dio un golpe en la entrepierna, con su pies me boto. Abrió el cancel y salió rauda por el muro de vidrio, yo me levante con trabajo después de unos minutos, podía escucharla llorar quedamente, con mi varita volví todo a su lugar, nadie vino a reclamarme por el escándalo, pero no lo vi, solo sabía lo Imbécil que me porte, me arriesgaba a caer bajo un cruciatus pero sería lo justo. Me levante, toque a través del cancel, ella sollozaba aferrándose a un gran almohadón. Pero no lo cerró, lo descorrí, el ulular de lechuzas comenzó, despacio llegue hasta su cama, no debía, pero me arrodille y e acaricie el cabello, ella no se movió.

-Lo lamento…en verdad…no eres tú, es mi estúpida humanidad, no llores por mí causa, te juro no volver a intentar algo así, te juro que prefiero marcharme, no podemos vivir juntos, encontrare la manera de terminar con…

-No se te ocurra volver a intentarlo…- _levanto su cabeza_-

-No lo hare, me mantendré apartado de ti y…-_con una mano, sujeto firmemente mi camiseta-_

Se arrodillo sobre la cama, de nuevo ese silencio, cerré mis ojos y trague el nudo, sus dedos bajaban por mi barba, sus labios suaves, me besaba con tranquilidad, yo no podía detenerla, y esa misma sensación en la boca del estomago, me jalaba, recorría mi cuello, yo intentaba pensar en otras cosas, darle pauta a que ella despertara de esa ensoñación que cubría su mirada, pero sus ojos me decían que esta frustración era mutua, que lo que ahogaba pedía salir.

-Mírame- _me pedía_- mírame, no finjas que no sabes lo que hago…

-No puedo mantenerme alejado…si haces esto…

-No quiero que estés alejado…

-No así…No, cuando lo pienses mejor, te darás cuenta que…No soy premio de consolación.

-Justo ahora, lo eres… no me rechaces, no me hagas sentir basura…

-Nunca pensaría eso de ti, pero no quiero que nos arrepintamos más tarde de esto…- _mis manos se posaron sobre su cintura, bajando a sus glúteos y con firmeza los tome, me beso con intensidad, colando sus manos, tocándome, me provoco un gemido ahogado_

-No me arrepentiré…no…- _levanto mi camiseta, besitos suaves, en mis hombros, se recostaba y me traía con ella, encima, yo me detenía con mis brazos._

-Lo lamento_- me levante y salí._

No me gire o no podría negarme de nueva cuenta, cerré el cancel de mi lado, descorrí las cortinas, dentro deje un rastro de ropa, bajo el chorro de la regadera de agua fría intentaba sacarme de la cabeza tanta inquietud, me mire al espejo con este aspecto, debía afeitarme, más no lo hice, encendí la lamparita de noche, saque unos pergaminos, con unos grabados, me los habían dado mis hermanos, una leyenda, ¿a quién se refería?...se supone que debía estar presente, para cambiar lo que resultaría después.

Pero se colaba esta mujer de cabello como el ébano pero que enardecía mi interior y me provocaba romper la barrera que era un muro, que idiota era, podía haberme desahogado con alguna de esas mujeres de la cena, con la misma dueña de esa casa que era mala copa y no disimulaba lo fastidiada que estaba de su pomposo marido, el cual miraba a través de su mujer y prefería el puro.

Que lento pasaba el tiempo, recordé la manera que tuvo de describir un cielo estrellado, tenía calor…deje a un lado la fotografía que cargaba de una familia de cuatro personas, Hermione, James , Rose y Yo, decía en la parte baja de la misma, la llevaba en mi cartera, saque de una división mi anillo de boda.

-si estuvieses aquí, todo sería tan distinto... ¿porque no llegas?, no quiero caer...

Si el esfuerzo de pasar mis manos por mi rostro contaran y fuese goma, ya me lo hubiese borrado. Trascurrió dos semanas desde esa ocasión, Intentaba evitarla lo más posible. Nos cambiaríamos a "nuestra casa", ubicada en la calle del manzano #siete , no volvió a mencionarme nada, no la vería ese fin de semana, hasta que entro a la Alcandía, sonriendo, con un traje formal que resaltaba su esbelto cuerpo, cuando coincidíamos para comer o asistíamos a un evento juntos, nos comportábamos con bastante cariño, cuando salíamos y pisábamos la puerta, ella subía y cerraba la puerta de su habitación, yo me quedaba en la parte baja, me estaba volviendo un gato callejero, que ronronea en la noche, y más los días de luna llena. Frecuentemente lugares de mala pinta, era más sencillo obtener lo que aun nos faltaba. El humo de cigarro, el perfume y marcas de labial era común que aparecieran en mi ropa, Yo solo hacía que hacía, pero realmente no hacía nada, gastar un par de billetes, invitar una copa y esperar a que el licor embruteciera a dos asiduos seguidores de alto mando para que soltasen lengua, solo que tenían una treta bien planteada, nunca se embrutecían en conjunto.

Cuando nos encontrábamos en el pasillo, evitaba tocarme, me avisaba si llegaría tarde a casa o lo hacía yo, algo nacía por ella, visite la biblioteca con pretextos que se me agotaban. Ella uso las excursiones para no estar solos el fin de semana anterior.

Hoy estoy frente a la estufa, mirando el reloj, son las seis de la tarde, hora de la cena, inquieto, preocupado y nervioso por lo que este tercer viernes paso a la hora del almuerzo, habíamos hablado de lo que descubrimos, en la mañana, pero sucedió que recibí una visita de Susan en mi escritorio, yo hacia lo posible por quitármela, las persianas estaban corridas, los papeles que tanto me había costado ordenar en el suelo por su maldita necedad, su saco en el piso, se aferraba a que la tocara, esta represión sexual contenida broto, la sostuve contra el escritorio, ella abrió la puerta y nos miro, cuando yo la levantaba para sentarla en la mesa, me maldije de nuevo, salí.

-¡Espérate!- _se paro, pensé en la confrontación que seguiría, nos delataríamos, pero ella es como las inundaciones- _las cosas no son como…

-Quedamos en almorzar juntos, reserve a las doce.

Veinte minutos después frente a un plato rebosante, ninguno probaría alimento, Yo tome una cerveza.

- Mañana debemos ir a media noche al central tree el monumento que buscábamos justamente había sido "remodelado", casi a nuestra llegada, reemplazaron la original por una donde reposa un reloj, Hoy fui a ver a la medimaga Penelopé Katherine Karuna, es a la que pertenece esa escritura, la que nos tomo la muestra de sangre, los resultados los tendrá mañana. El medimago que fue en aquella ocasión Pablo Moran por fortuna ha sido llamado con urgencia hace una semana.

-¿Quieres que pase por el resultado?- _me miraba sin expresión_-

-De acuerdo a lo que sabemos, debemos estar a más tardar en un mes en otro poblado, por donde el viento paso, y la tierra espera, por lógica la tierra se refiere a una mujer, así como el viento, y seguro son ellos. Acorde con Penelope verla bajo el quiosco, debemos entregar algo a cambio y nos indicara como llegar. Una vez ahí cada uno sigue su camino.

-¿Como sabes que puedes confiar en esa mujer?

-Es la única que no he visto que se ofrezca, quizá sea la única que no rechazarías. Que disfrutes tu almuerzo. Ya me enfade de estar aquí.

Un ruido me haría asomar por la ventana, toda la tarde pensando que al fin se terminaría esto, tenía razón, tanta perfección en esta Villa era asfixiante, y eso de andar tolerando escenas, cuidándome de todo, de no mirar lo que se pasea frente a mí, cuando estoy por volverme loco de desesperación , de estar consolándome bajo la regadera de agua helada, si, me repetí hace diez minutos, dejaría de experimentar esta sensación incomoda, actuaba de manera rara, sin lanzarme nada, salía del cuarto de baño siempre envuelta en una bata larga y gruesa, además me justifique, ella no podía decirme con quien saciar o no lo que guardaba… me molesto quien la trajo a casa a pesar de que la tienda estaba a solo tres calles, le abrió la puerta del auto, un hombre un tanto rudo, fornido, más bajo que yo, pero que le trataba con sumo interés, bajo algo de la cajuela, un paquete envuelto en papel dorado, un enorme moño, ella sonrió, pero se negó a tomarlo, el insistía, removí la cazuela y abrí la puerta, baje rumiando y en un segundo que no pensaron estaba a su lado.

-Gracias por traerla, pero no vuelvas a molestarte.

-he…si…no es prroblema…le vi carrgarr esas bolsas, no deberrias dejarrla sola…¿erres su…?

-Eso a ti no te importa…quien sea yo-_me volví a ella_- para la próxima me avisas y yo consigo las cosas, no quiero volver a verte con este tipo, y su regalo se lo guarda.- _cogí la caja y la aplaste en su torso_-

-¡Oye!...no seas grosero!, se trata de mi nuevo compañero de trabajo y…

-Me importa un bledo quien sea- _le tome del codo y me encamine a la casa, cerrando de un portazo la puerta._

-¡¿Quién es ese tipo?!...¿porque te regala cosas?...¡dime quien es!…-_Ella entro corriendo al baño desmejorada, dejo las bolsas de comida en el sillón. Y yo paseando como león enjaulado por el vestíbulo, con las manos sobre mi cintura_-

-Ya te dije…

**Continuara…**


	5. Cap 4 La Revelación

Secretos compartidos.

**Cap.4 La Revelación.**

"…La verdad es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado…"

Con que razón la diría nuestro amado profesor…y que difícil fue para mí entenderla. Por más que quieran esconderla, cuando el caprichoso destino se empeña en ponerla en tu cara es imposible no verla.

Ronald Billius Weasley

**Ginny**

Me había cansado de dar escusas, inventarlas y fingir…no podía tenerlo cerca, no quería que estuviera cerca. Hace una semana vi publicado un anuncio en el pizarrón de vacantes de la Alcaldía, solicitaban un Auror en pociones para una villa cerca de Ginebra… arranque el papel que recién colocaban. Fui a la lechuceria y envié mis datos y mi curriculum vitae, inventado por mí que esperaba diera resultado. Al pasar los días creí que no tendría oportunidad, hasta que recibí uno de una tal P. A. Luna Malfoy concediendo una entrevista, después de las más de veinte cartas que le envié.

-Es su esposa…-me diría Penélope, la única amigable que encontré en todo el pueblo sin que me viera como me veían-él no cede mucho ante este tipo de presiones…pero si te ha mandado una ella, te aseguro que todo te pinta bien.

-¿Que sabes de Draco Malfoy?- pregunte interesada, estábamos almorzando, Billius me "aviso" que tenía un asunto que atender, cosa que me provoco bilis.-

-El mejor Medimago que se escuche en toda Suiza.- me dijo la secretaria de la alcaldía- su esposa es muy agradable…

-¿Supongo que es una bruja, cierto?

-No que va, es una profesora de arte de la Universidad de San Galo… joven , más o menos tendrá tu edad… pero bastante interesante…

-¿Y no le importo a él casarse con una muggle?

-No…bueno dicen que al principio se negaba a esto, pero que ella supo conquistarlo con su modo… guapa…pero yo considero su mayor atractivo la fuerte personalidad que posé.

Seguimos conversando de banalidades, ella no tocaba el tema de Billius, sabía que teníamos "ciertos problemas" pasajeros, si como no…pasajeros. Ese fin de semana le dije que debía ir de excursión…

-Aja…está bien…yo debo ir a buscar unas cosas a la librería…no me esperes a cenar…- dicho esto se largo con esos dos y seguro no llegaría temprano, llore, llore por tonta cuando su compañía me miraron las piernas, los senos…y parecía no darse cuenta, no, estaba ciego…Otros me veían , sabían que existía, menos él. Por eso deje a un lado el miedo de ir a un sitio que no conocía esto que sentía no era sano, ni para mí, ni para él.

Tome el tren de madrugada, veo el paisaje, los pinos, la vegetación pasar, si no me voy me quedare a ver mi hundimiento como el Titanic…el viaje fue largo, pero preferí ocupar mi mente, leí un libro que adquirí en el paradero intermedio, un emparedado y un café me sirvieron de almuerzo. La argolla aquella que portaba la he guardado, que caso tiene traerla, me pregunto si no me lo invente yo. Como es posible que no recuerde quien es, porque si me case con él debía significar que era el hombre de mi vida, la persona más importante para mí, me sentí un tanto traidora sin saber porque.

Al llegar era de noche, la cita era a las diez en un café en el barrio de Arte de Ginebra la capital, me subí a un taxi y di la dirección, iba vestida con un cardigán purpura, un pantalón de piel y abrigo de esta misma en color negro, una bufanda y un gorro a juego, botas de tacón alto, me retoque el maquillaje en el camino. Estaba muy nerviosa, me sorprendió todo, las luces, las calles, los empapelados, los pregoneros…

Galería Café Malfoy&Lovegood

Leí en letras doradas, el sitio era muy elegante, y sobre todo un lugar muggle, creí que era una broma, ¿qué haría un Medimago tan prestigioso como decían aquí en donde todo parecía moderno y con ese aire que atrae a los comedores de libros?. Pero entre y me anuncie, la señorita que me atendió sonrió y me dijo que me esperaban.

-Pasa por aquí…los Malfoy ya están en la mesa, son las diez y cinco…- me dijo mirando el reloj- él es un poco exigente en ese hecho…

-Ahhh…o si, lo lamento.- un hombre alto vestido completamente de negro y de cabellera de un rubio plata miraba enfadado su reloj de mano, ella una rubia vestida de color cereza se levanto sonriente y me tendió la mano a diferencia de su marido que me miro con cierto despotismo.

-Mira Cielo…aquí la tenemos…Yared…¿cierto?- afirme nerviosa- Soy Luna Malfoy y este es mi marido el Dr. Draco Malfoy…

-¿Dr?...a si…cierto…lamento el atraso…nunca había estado en un sitio como este…

-¿Y te gusto?

-Si…mucho…

-Moni – llamo a una mesera quien acudió en el acto- puedes servirnos la cena…Draco, cielo…anda…- le apuro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No había escuchado tantas mentiras juntas en un mismo curriculum señorita…

-No son mentiras…- dije a la defensiva-

-Cielo…

-Carece de congruencia y de orden…un crio de cinco años podía haberlo hecho mejor…

-Disculpe, pero yo no he venido hasta aquí a que me insulte- dije roja de vergüenza y de coraje-

-¿Y a que ha venido entonces?-pregunto al despegar su mirada de su taza de café negro-

-A que me contrate…soy buena en lo que hago…creo…- arrugo el seño- creo que merezco una oportunidad.

-Mañana te esperamos en nuestra casa, ahí podrás demostrarle tus habilidades a mi maridito que se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo…disculparas…

-¡No tienes porque disculparte por mi Luna!...

-Cariño, ya me canse de escucharte que necesitas una asistente y que las que tu entrevistas no te duren…amor, necesito un respiro, -dijo melosa, el torció sus labios en una mueca divertida- tengo la exposición de Arte en unos días y tu avanzar en esa investigación…- me quede mirándoles, ella tenía una voz melodiosa y calmada…él la miraba con amor…se podía ver, ¿alguna vez me sentí yo así?, no pude evitar preguntarme-

-Tienes razón amor…- se volvió a mi- mañana preparara unas cosas simples y si las elabora con éxito el puesto es suyo…el pago no es malo, me he informado de las referencias y al trabajar en el Ministerio cuenta para…mal…aquí trabajamos, no nos paseamos entre reuniones inútiles…aquí lo importante son los hechos- llego la cena, me pareció justo lo que decía y afirme, aunque me cayó bien gordo que me mirara así como pelusilla.-

-Si…si…mañana la atormentas amor…cenemos…justo hoy es nuestro día libre de niños- le guiño un ojo y él se sonrojo de que le besara profundamente frente a mí, yo desvié la vista apenada-

-¿Tienen hijos?

-Si- dijo ella con la sonrisa reflejada en cara poro- dos, una niña y un niño…gemelos…tienen dos años…mañana les conocerás.

-Luna- dijo este con un mohín de ¡qué te pasa!.

Tuve cuatro aciertos y un error por un descuido mío al ver correr a dos niños rubios de ojos grises entrar como tornado y sujetarse de las piernas de su Padre. Ante un codazo de su mujer, y la simpatía de la niña por mi me dio el trabajo, me daba una semana para entregar todo en mi antiguo trabajo y solo contaría con el fin de semana siguiente para conseguir un lugar donde quedarme, el Lunes a las ocho y treinta comenzaría mi jornada. Acepte encantada.

Regrese el lunes por la madrugada, todo parecía igual a como lo deje, suspire…él no estaba, subí los escalones con pesadez. Presente mi renuncia con carácter de irrevocable, por supuesto que se enfadaron, pero al saber con quien iría a trabajar omitieron el cumplido y dieron la orden a la de finanzas de que preparara mi liquidación, pero con la consigna de que instruyera al nuevo que recién llegaba.

Llegue al laboratorio de pociones, me presentaron al nuevo "compañero", Robert Krum proveniente de Bulgaria, me miro totalmente sorprendido, yo no le preste mucha atención, estaba con un desasosiego horrendo, solo basto salir por un café para que me enterara de los rumores que circulaban por los corredores, pintaban a mi compañero envuelto en aventuras nocturnas y una ventilada relación con Susan Bones, algunas mujeres me veían ladinamente, otras en burla, otras más con compasión, "Ella no podría tener un hombre así"… "Con tanto fuego en su persona y una mujer como el hielo"…le escuche decir a ella cuando me escurrí en los sanitarios y me encerré por una hora llorando, hablaba con otra mujer al entrar, yo subí mis piernas sobre la tapa, ella decía las formidables cualidades, relataba sin pena las noches que compartieron y la manera en que él le hacía el amor, con tanta pasión, necesidad y deseo. Mientras yo lo esperaba con angustia en la sala a que llegara, cuando el reloj y las horas trascurrían, y sucedía que cada vez que lo hacía, me atormentaban los chismes, las intrigas, y entonces, recordaba la manera que tenia de besar, lo que sus ojos reflejaban cuando el deseo llegaba, me veía rechazada, yo no sabía que me impulsaba a tocarlo, a desearlo, pero era más que claro que tenia personas más interesantes a quien recurrir, y sobre todo la tenía a ella, a una mujer que sonreía a su lado en una fotografía que miraba de vez en cuando, y que ahora sabia se llamaba Hermione, Yo sacaba una foto velada , otra donde me veía a mi vez con un hombre a quien sonreía…Harry y Ginny Potter pude descifrar después con mucho esfuerzo entre la tinta corrida…pero no podía reflejarme en mi retrato.

Y la culpa y la vergüenza por desear a otro hombre a tal extremo me harían reprocharme, evadirlo, buscar excusas, para no caer bajo el hechizo de su mirada azul…tan azul como el cielo, porque comenzaba a enamorarme sin remedio, por eso debía irme, sería una nueva oportunidad, de mi pasado no recordaba nada.

Por eso cuando entre y lo mire con esa mujer…me entraron unos… celos que no deseaba sentir, era como mirar sobre humo denso, pero sobre todo comprendí que nunca podría mirarme, ni desearme, ni me haría el amor como a ella se lo haría todas esas noches que platico… si no lo dijera con esa forma quizá…quizá no lo deseara ya tanto, renegué.

Y el colmo de todo, es del único que me rodea en quien confió en este sitio, y me maldigo por ello, seria la amiga, la compañera, pero no su mujer, y aceptando ese hecho me dispuse a comprar unos víveres y hacer una cena, para decírselo, que ya no se preocupara de mi, que deseaba con toda mi alma que siguiera sus pasos, que la historia ficticia se terminaría pronto, brindar porque un día nos viésemos en el lugar justo , porque hay diversos tipos de amor, unos que intentan corromper y sacar los peores instintos y eso hubiese ocurrido si él no tuviese más valor que yo para rechazarme cuando la neblina me priva de otra cosa.

Pero en definitiva, el destino se empeña en que estallemos y termínesenos odiándonos, pudiendo tocarnos y desear mil veces que lo tuviésemos prohibido. El trecho era corto, este nuevo compañero se hizo el aparecido, era agradable, atento, me coqueteaba, me hacía sentir que también yo gustaba sin necesidad de que me lo propusiera, pero me molesto la manera tan directa de abordarme, de invitarse a casa sabiendo que él, seguramente estaría liado toda la tarde con Susan.

Me tomo desprevenida verlo en casa, a esa hora, y me alegre que fuera así, y me quitara de encima a este hombre, porque me esmeraría en preparar la cena como despedida. Pero el delito…me toco y la revolución estallo. Me metió a la casa sin pedirme permiso, con esa actitud molesta, corrí al baño al sentirme mareada, a tratar de calmar esta ansiedad, mojándome la cara, ¿Qué quería de mi?, demonios, ¡¿que era?!…

-¡¿Qué demonios busca?¡- _me increpo siguiéndome por el vestíbulo_-¡Acaso no sabe que tenemos algo!- _su cinismo me choco._

-¡ no me trates como si tuvieses derecho!.

-¡Vivimos juntos!

-¿Vivimos?...- _una marca de labial en su camisa mire y estalle y no pude reprimir mi reclamo_- ¡¿a esto le llamas vivir?!...¡me evades- le empuje-al menos Yo acepto que lo hago para evitarte el suplicio de despreciarme y evitarme la vergüenza, la estupidez de ofrecerme con un desconocido…compartimos cuatro paredes y eso es TODO!

-¡No soy un desconocido!- tomo mi mano para buscar la mentada alianza que nos comprometía, abrió los ojos cuando no la vio en mi dedo y yo le retire mi mano, pero no me calle…Yo y mi bocota…

-¡Peor aun…ya me canse de fingir algo que no somos, ya me canse de preocuparme que no llegues por las noches, mientras tú te diviertes con las mujeres que quieres!…- le apuntaba con el dedo él retrocedía-

-Yo no he tenido que ver con lo que dicen... lo que viste no, pues no…es complicado, difícil, ¡tú no sabes cuánto! ¡Salgo buscando respuestas!

-¿Respuestas?...yo las tengo para ti, te ahorro el pretexto tan absurdo que dices…ya me canse de esperar que cruces esa puerta y aceptes que lo que sentimos por el otro quema, llena de culpas pero atormenta, de llevarse los sueños al vacio…ya me canse de lo que encierra ese estúpida leyenda, ¡ya me canse de las noches de luna!...¡Ya me canse de ahogarme en tantas estrellas y no beberlas!...- su rostro conflictuado, baje el tono de voz al sentirme aun más tonta-pero sobre todo ya me canse de mirarte cada día y que no te des cuenta que existo…por eso me voy…

Hable tan claro que aun escucho el eco de mis palabras como bumerán, otra vez, Yo de idiota ofreciéndome, aghhh, pero no le di el gusto de verme subir corriendo y lanzarme a la cama llorando, él se dejo caer al silloncito, yo entre a la cocina, saque un bote enorme de helado de limón, le vacié un puño de nueces, chocolate liquido, plátano, gustosa de ver como se comenzaba a resecar una olla, que se consumiera sola, como yo lo hacía, me trepe a la meseta, una cuchara , la música sonó estruendosa, como los truenos que comenzaron a escucharse.

- perfecto, un día soleado convertido en una tormenta.- _dije para mí, metiendo hasta el fondo mi cuchara, tomando el botecito de crema chantillí con el que me rellene la boca._

**Ron**

Cuando me dijo que se iba no le creí, es más aun cuando Penélope me dijo que la extrañaría no le creí, aun cuando paso a recoger su cheque en la oficina de finanzas…no le creí…ella era así de explosiva y atropellada. Pero al llegar a casa y ver sus maletas en la puerta de su habitación me dijeron que era cierto, se iba…algo se removió muy dentro, pero escucharla decir lo que yo no me atreví a decirlo, a mirarme con esos ojos que estallaban, al verla llegar del brazo de otro hombre, al saber que no volvería a verla…mi corazón se agito, como diciéndome que me lamentaría de amarla…pero que si no lo hacía me maldeciría aun más.

Me levante, di un trago largo de whisky de la boca de la botella para calmarme y ver con claridad, esto era una locura, encendí el estéreo, camine como león enjaulado, sentía que me ahoga de pronto, que este cuarto se hacía cada vez más angosto, entre cuando ella se rellenaba la boca de crema, cuando deje entrar a mi lado un tsunami…

-Me condenas y te condenas a ti misma…- le dije al mirarla, porque no era cierto que fuera invisible para mí…solo que una vocecita interna me decía que no debía ser-

-Yo ya estoy salvada, así que déjame en paz.- siguió en su tarea de vaciar el bote, giro su vista para no toparse con la mía-

(Escuchar You're Beatiful, de James Blunt)

-Tienes razón en una cosa, quise no verte, quise apartarte y quise usar a esa mujer para quitarme este calvario que siento podrá destruirme… no soy un cobarde…ni un santo, quizá un demonio, pero tú eres un ángel con cadenas de condena.

-¡¿He?!- m_e miro atontada, con la intención de seguir con su helado, ignorándome, mirando como el cielo comenzaba a derramar cientos de lagrimas…quiso bajarse y quitarme al paso._

Pero me situé frente a ella, la saliva se me atoro, ella casi se ahoga con todo y espuma blanca, no se pero pareció que de pronto quería alejarse de mí, dio un brinco, pero yo di un paso, la tome de la mano para quitarle el bote frio, no escuche el murmullo del viento, ni la voz de las gotas de agua, ni el chapoteo de la tierra que compensa su caída. El bote cayó, yo temblaba, ella igual, pero sus ojos se volverían fuego al contacto, y justo ahora me miraba con el sentimiento que importa sobre todo.

Sus labios sabían a helado de limón, su saliva a chocolate, a nueces…creo que era más realista de a quien besaba, a una mujer hermosa, bella, ardiente…sensual…mordí sus labios rosados, gimió al contacto…la atraje aun más pegando mi mano sobre su trasero, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca húmeda y caliente…la senté de nuevo en la barra de granito…no podía parar , esta vez no iba a parar…comencé a subir ese cardigán que le iba tan bien, a sentir esa piel con calma y paciencia, ella me enterraba sus uñas sobre la ropa…me arranco la camiseta…yo le saque por la cabeza la suave tela, baje en carrerita por su espalda, llegue a la cintura y zafé un botón ante su mirada atenta, se recargo un tanto atrás, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar, tire de un jalón esa falda de ruedo amplio, la mire , me sonrió y enrollo sus piernas largas en mi cintura. La levante y sin dejar de besarla , sin dejar de recorrer su espalda subimos los escalones, saque el sujetador rosa encendido que llevaba, su piel era muy suave, muy tersa…caliente, muy caliente.

-La tuya o la mía- dije entre respiros-

-La tuya- respondió jadeando-

-Me estas volviendo…loco…

-Y tu a mi…

-No abra vuelta atrás…

-Lo sé…

La recosté sobre la cama, pase mis dedos por su cuerpo…ella me atrapo las manos sobre las suyas al pasar por sus senos desnudos que se erizaban al frote de ambos…podía escucharla gemir por lo bajo…yo estaba embelesado…excitado…mis labios pudieron saborearlos…no di cuenta de otra cosa más que estar con ella.

-Eres muy hermosa…- dije al bajar por su vientre, sus pantaletas eran tipo bóxer de encaje, con unos lacitos de satín…mis dedos ardían aun más que de costumbre, no sé porque sentía que esto era fuego puro, descendí ante los sonidos que profería…en ese momento no le di importancia a un hecho…sus vellos eran de un color distinto…levante los hombros en respuesta… cosa de mujeres, pensé. Esas piernas me tenían enloquecido, sus muslos, sus pantorrillas, y en especial un lunar muy bonito de una media Luna que tenía en la entrepierna- bonito lunar…

-Aja…sii…hummmm…

Jadeo cuando me hundí entre sus piernas, me dedique un rato a esto que para mí era fundamental, probarla, degustarla…saborearla…se agitaba y murmuraba algo…me jalaba del cabello, me apremiaba a que fuera más allá…sonreí, cuando separo aun mas sus piernas para darme acceso, entre sus grititos de gatita…podía sentir como palpitaba, podía percibir los olores y sobre todo recibí lo que me ofreció con gusto… no era de gritos escandalosos, tenía esa peculiaridad de que con muecas te iban guiando, es como dejar pasar toda esa energía por cada palmo de su piel, elevando un ligero aroma a flores. Toda ella estaba húmeda, su frente aperlada de sudor, sus bonitas facciones de muñeca de porcelana estaba sonrojada, y las pestañas largas y tupidas se agitaban como si estuviese bailando. Esta mujer era de una belleza sorprendente y ahora era mía.

Reí del esfuerzo que hacía para controlar su respiración, me tumbe a su lado sin poder parar de molestarla por su "exageración", era bueno, muy bueno si a mí me gustaba bastante ese hecho. Al cabo de unos segundos la tenía sobre mí, retribuyendo, la mire mejor…su melena larga caía sobre mi pecho al paso de sus labios, mordisqueo mis pezones y suspire…

-me gusta…lo que me…produces- dije entre respiros.

-Te gustara…más…- dijo jugando con el botón de mi pantalón, yo medio me apoye de mis codos para ver esa expresión seria, como si se estuviera preparando para una exploración a conciencia…

-Jajajaja- reí al ver sus cejas indicando el sitio donde mi pene se notaba ya incomodo-

-Puedo…-dijo riéndose-

-Todo tuyo- respondí entre risas por las cosquillas que me hacía en los costados. Cuando bajo el zipper no dejaba de mirarme y de hacerlo despacio, yo pasaba de sus ojos a su boca…a sus piel desnuda que no cubría su melena. Pase saliva cuando se levanto y me tendió la mano para que me levantara, la veía desnuda de principio a fin y me grabe cada peca, cada pliegue…su sonrisa, su risa era alegre, llena de tanta vida…

Me recargo en el muro cercano, me beso con tanta ansiedad, una de sus manos recorrían mi torso, la otra descendía y se colaba por mi bóxer, yo me agite y quise sostenerla en contra pared, pero ella era fuerte y volvió a la misma posición, bajo a besos por mi clavícula, con ambas manos dibujando mi piel, lo hacía con ternura, como si quisiera decirme algo más, la mire a los ojos cuando se arrodillo y sin dejar de sonreírme me quitaba los pantalones, me sentí avergonzado por como lo hice Yo, ella lo hacía como si fueran valiosos, sus dedos largos y suaves bajaban mi bóxer, en algún tramo de la escalera debí perder los zapatos porque me quita los calcetines…se arrodilla, cierra sus ojos, y con calma va tocándome, me extraño que lo haga así…pero cuando toma un pene erecto y que parece le hará daño, lo recorre de punta a base y yo solo puedo gemir y hundir mis dedos en su hombros cuando me encorvó hacia ella por lo placentero de sentir ese calorcito húmedo recorrerme, y entonces se vuelve frenética y lo hace muy rápido y me lengüetea sin pudor, sin freno, sin que un solo centímetro quede sin su saliva…

-Auchhh….ufff…..ghhherrr- solo sale eso de mi, de ella saldrían ruidos atragantados…mi sangre viaja más rápido, mi cabello esta húmedo…intento no dejar de mirarla meterlo y sacarlo…yo mismo comienzo a empujar para que lo coma todo…se sostiene de mis nalgas, separo un tanto los pies como apoyo antes de que me caiga sobre ella…gruño y gimo por lo alto…ella me secundaria cuando me apoyo en un brazo sobre su hombro…expulso mi esencia y ella no se aparta, lo intenta tragar todo, pero debe alejarse aun con mi propio pesar de no sentir sus labios ya rodearme.

Me ha dejado sin palabras, sudando y sin fuerzas. Me recuesto sobre la alfombra mirando las vigas de madera del techo, aun con esta sensación recorrerme y no abandonarme…ella se tiende a mi lado…yo busco a tientas su mano, y la enlazo…

-Solo…un…minuto- dijo entre sofocos…me oprime la mano, es una caricia significativa, me giro a verla, ella me mira y me afirma-

**Ginny**

(Escuchar Rolling In de Deep, de Adele)

Si yo me creí enamorada de este, lo confirmaba por la manera que sabia le miraba yo a él, yo quería que él sintiera todo lo que me inspiraba, todo lo que me provocaba, nos besamos largamente sobre la mullida alfombra, me jalo sobre él y podía saborear sus labios, su saliva, su furor , era muy apasionado, era dominante, era un tanto salvaje pero de una forma muy sensual, sus manos grandes cubrían mi espalda, mi trasero que cogía con fuerza, yo le acariciaba sus mejillas y hundía mis manos a su cabellera alborotada, me fascinaría enterrarme a este deseo que sería catalogado después. Pero no me importo y no me importaría al ser consciente, Yo no solo creía amarlo, Ya lo amaba, Ya lo necesitaba como el mismo oxigeno, como la misma agua salada que baja por nosotros. Y supe quien era él…cuando me tendió la mano para levantarme del suelo… justo en ese instante pude verlo.

-Ron…- abrió sus ojos como si fuese una mentira, pero me miro fijamente, como si me reconociera…al principio pareció asustado, pero le sonreí y le dije que lo deseaba con toda mi alma justo hoy, no quería pensar, ni que él lo hiciera…

-Eres tú- me dijo en un murmullo cuanto yo me separe de sus labios.

-Soy yo- le conteste- Y te amo con toda mi alma Ron…lo sé…no puedo evitarlo…pero Yo Ginny…te amo justo ahora…justo a ti…No me rechaces por favor…- le dije tendiéndole la mano, el quiso no hacerlo, pero sus ojos tenían ese fuego sin extinguir y la tomo.

Me beso consciente de que solo era una mujer, y yo le acepte con la misma conciencia, la misma complicidad porque de alguna manera la salvación había llegado, lo sentía …no entraron por esa puerta quien debía salvarnos de lo que implicaría, pero modificaríamos lo que se espero, tomar a la fuerza para odiarle con todo mi corazón, para que él se hundiera cuando lo descubramos, para que fuésemos como la catástrofe que puede aniquilar, lo sé, muy dentro de mí lo sé, y creo que de una manera el también lo sabía por eso el León fue cachorro y yo lo ame.

Un momento, un segundo nos dimos para alejarnos, me di cuenta que mirarse desnudos no solo implica embelesarte con lo que tienes frente a ti, dependía de los ojos, de la manera que una mira a la otra, con calma, con serenidad, y aquí, ahora, yo sentía mucho amor por él…tanto que lloraría, con calma acaricio mi cabello, recorrió mi cara, y yo me sumergí en el océano de su mirada, sentí que nunca había probado sus labios, él no se percataba, pero esa manera de recostarme, de deslizar sus dedos comenzaba a ser conocida…vi un sueño como este como película, una muy distinta, donde lo más sombrío de la unión de sexos corrompió…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- detuvo sus besos que depositaba en mi cuello, al sentir que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente- podremos parar si quieres…

-No…no pares…no te detengas…NUNCA…

Como respuesta, apague ese rumor, y lo inste a besarme, cerré mis ojos al contacto de sus fuertes manos atraerme a su torso marcado, delgado, atlético, el cielo se caería completo, los rayos tronaban, el viento aullaba, pero me tomo con cuidado, como si de una virgen se tratara, como quien no ha conocido amante y lloré al sentirlo entrar, pero no de culpa, ni de remordimiento, se movía con suavidad, enloqueciendo mis sentidos, no sé qué le dije, quizá no dije nada, me sentía en ese cielo cubierto de estrellas, tocando el Sol con las manos al sentir estallar dinamitas multicolores, le agradecí la manera de permitirme juntar un par y traerlas a tierra, y cuando las hube guardado muy dentro en un estuche de cristal , me deslice tocando y explorando un cuerpo querido y ahora con la conciencia de quien se trataba, y cuando bote la llave de la aberración y lo pernicioso hasta la profundidad del infinito océano, entonces fui su amante que da, pide, toma, y disfruta… lo cabalgaba bajo los rayos de Luna cuando la tormenta paro, y Ron fue pasional, frenético, voluntarioso, voluptuoso, y yo correspondí como si se nos fuese la vida en ello.

Entraba y salía de mi con fuerza, como si no existiera limite, los besos eran ya una lucha de titanes, dimos volteretas por esa cama y rodamos al suelo sin parar de tocarnos, me deje poseer sin ataduras, su miembro era mayor a lo esperado, yo parecía demente cuando me escuche gritar su nombre una y otra vez…y el murmuraba el mío entre las embestidas y sus caricias, esa habitación fue testigo de gotas de roció esparcidas en cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos…yo no quería que parara, sabía que cuando despertara y me viera a su lado la culpa lo perseguiría y yo no podía mirar que me odiara por no frenarlo, porque lo incite a que se olvidara de que era su hermana a la que tomaba, la que se abría para él, la que no dejaba que pensara con claridad al movimiento de mi cadera sobre este, o a su fuerza al penetrarme de espaldas y sostener sus manos a mis senos… a sentir sus manos en mi cadera atraerme ente cada entrada y salida de ese dominante miembro .

Y susurre su nombre al oído cuando agotado de darse, cerraba unos destellos azules brillantes como un nuevo día…sonrió antes de dormir. Espere al Alba que asomo a unas cuantas horas, yo permanecí despierta, abrazándome a su cuerpo desnudo, vi cuando su cabello se volvió pelirrojo como mis labios rojos hinchados de tanto besarlo, el sol tiño y elimino mi cabellera azabache, y la torno roja, tan brillante que parecía fuego, me costaba apartarme, pero no quise que las dudas con la realidad lo aprisionara. Dormía pesadamente, me vestí, llore al dejarlo, llore al cerrar la puerta de la casa, llore al subirme a ese carro de alquiler, llore porque debía dejarlo partir…

**…continuara.**

Historias:

**Trilogía.**

Lo imposible…Posible.(terminado 2012)

Develando el vuelo…del ave fénix…Lo imposible…Posible. (terminado 2012)

Entre tú y yo…Lo imposible…Posible.(terminado 2012)

**Ú Misterio de la Libélula.(en proceso 2013)**

Hermione&Draco&Astoria- Luna&Harry- Neville&Ginny&Ron

Todo parecía idílico, el orden estaba puesto…hasta que un anillo saco a la luz el misterio de la libélula y con ello un caos capaz de cambiar cuanto conocen…

**El ojo del Dragón rojo. (en proceso 2013)**

Draco& Hermione & Harry Draco&… Ron& Luna &NevilleGinny&…Investigadores de buena cuna...Militares que rompen reglas...Obligaciones que cumplir...Promesas ajenas...Caminos cruzados...Y el deseo de encontrarse.

** Bajo tu sombra (en proceso 2013) **

George-Hermione-Ronald

Una muerte inesperada trae consigo un desequilibrio que podría derrumbar a una de las familias mágicas más antiguas: los Weasley…


End file.
